


The Corruption of Sally Jackson

by Black_Lance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lance/pseuds/Black_Lance
Summary: Sally Jackson's life has been hard, but now things are looking up. She has everything she wants... doesn't she? A chance encounter leads her to feel something that she didn't even know she was missing. But in a world of prophecies, fates and gods, is anything really left to chance? Dark themes, lemons etc. involving Sally Jackson. Don't like? Don't read.
Relationships: Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Matt Sloan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on fanfiction.net. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I am not profiting from this work.

Sally Jackson thought she was a smart woman, but that particular day, she thought herself being dumb. Who in their right mind would consider sticking a hand into the garbage disposal at the sink? That's right. Sally Jackson considered it and did it after turning the garbage disposal off, and now she had her hand stuck.

She had managed to take her loose blue T-shirt off because of how hot it felt. The windows were open and the extreme heat of summer breezed in, the kitchen became increasingly humid and sultry. She stood in nothing but her red-lace bra that covered her perky breasts, tight blue jeans and a line of her red thong could be seen.

She'd been shouting for help every ten minutes. She could see her phone, an object that had never looked so enticing before, but she couldn't reach because it sat on kitchen table behind her. She could see the clock and knew her husband would be home in two hours, and with her son Percy, she could never tell.

Sweat trickled down her forehead, her cheeks, and between the valley of her breasts. Sighing again, she swiped her forehead and licked her wet lips. She'd even prayed to Poseidon, but there was no response. She had hoped he would show up, but she also realized that the matter of her getting stuck wasn’t worth divine intervention.

Her shouting and prayers were answered when she heard someone knocking on the door, after which the doorbell rang, and a masculine voice spoke.

"Miss? Are you okay in there?"

Sally breathed, relieved, and she straightened her back and looked towards the living room. "Oh thank the gods," she whispered. "No! I'm... stuck." she hesitated saying. A moment of silence lingered before she heard his voice again. She then replied. "I've got my hand stuck in the garbage disposal unit. There's a key under the doormat."

She felt dumb admitting that she'd got her hand stuck in the disposal unit after answering his question of how and where and if he could help. She thought about putting her shirt back on, but that was a no-go as she had sliced the sleeve to her neck to get it off. She neither felt shy nor ashamed about showing skin.

She heard the key sliding in the lock and she thanked the gods' that someone came to her rescue. The door opened, heavy footsteps followed, and the door shut again. "I'm here!" she said, making a bit of noise so the man could hear from where it came.

She turned her head, a bit terrified of letting a stranger into her home, but eager to receive some help and get out of this position. He looked a bit familiar, but she shrugged it off. She looked him over. He looked about her son's age and height, with his black hair, and a fair bit of muscles. He wore knee-high shorts, sneakers and black socks, and a tight-fitting black shirt that showcased his muscles more. His eyes were a darkish brown and she noticed his eyes roaming over her body. She blushed.

"Hey”, she chuckled embarrassed, her cheeks pink and heat creeping up her neck. She didn't mind his glances and obvious-looking over her body. In fact, she expected it considering how she looked and his teen-looking age.

"Hey," he smiled, his eyes stopping at the sight of her red thong, and transfixed by her firm ass that her tight jeans hid. "I'm Matt Sloan," he introduced himself as he stepped forward with the intention of helping her.

His name set off warning bells in her mind, but she couldn’t recall where she had heard his name, so she thought nothing about it. Perhaps, he was just someone she had met outside somewhere and remembered his name.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, a soft laugh escaping her. "I'm Sally Jackson, though, I wish I wasn't stuck like this when I meet someone new."

"Right," Matt said. Like any teenage boy, he was enjoying the unintentional show of her almost-nudity. Sally Jackson, he thought he should know that name. 

He stood behind her, head above her shoulder, and examining where her hand was, and how she was stuck.

He hummed. He wasn’t an intelligent guy, often having skipped classes in school. Having his father's money allowed him such leeway.

"Can you help?" Sally asked, her breath hitching when she felt his hot breath blow on her neck.

"I think so, yeah," he answered her. The wide-smile that she now sported on her face showed her excitement and happiness, and he liked that.

"Do you have something to make your hand slippery, some form of lubricant? Oil? Lotion?" he asked her.

Her thoughts and body froze. "Yes. I do," she said, her voice blunt with shock. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked herself. She then looked above, standing tip-toed, and reached for the cabinet. His hand grasped her wrist, and she stopped, her head turned and looked at him with surprise.

"Let me help," he said. He let go of her wrist and reached for the cabinet she had aimed for and opened it. He saw plenty of bottles in there and saw one that had oil in it. A bright-purple coloured bottle that felt half-empty. He closed the cabinet, stepped back and popped the cap.

She exhaled, releasing a deep breath, knowing that she'd get out of this predicament in few minutes. Again, she berated herself for her stupidity. Why hadn’t she thought of using the lube. She could have easily taken it from the cabinet. Momentary loss of intelligence, or lapse of memory, she supposed. And those were three hours of her life she would never get back.

Matt squirted some oil on his hand, it shocked him how warm and slippery it felt. Slippery enough that when some trickled from the top and trailed down to his hand, he lost control of his assured grip. The bottle fell from his hand, he caught it, straight from the middle and he squeezed tightly as he grabbed it, and globs of oil splattered her back and derriere.

"What are you...?" she said, her voice trailing off into a shocked scream when warmth and wetness hit her back and ass. Her eyes were wide. She heard his constant apologies over and over. She shivered, feeling the oily liquid trail down her back, her backside and down her legs to her feet.

Matt froze, he looked as if he had seen Medusa, except for his darkening eyes that roamed over her nude back and her delightful derriere. Her thong now wet with lube, and her jeans becoming darker, and darker with the lube that trailed down to her feet and he followed the path of darkening. He licked his lips, and his arousal rose to shocking heights, his cock bulging against his shorts.

Sally turned her head, she gasped at the sight of his package. When she saw his eyes, her breath hitched. They were darkening with barely contained lust. Something about his eyes was so intense, and so needy that as he looked at her, she shook on her feet. She couldn’t remember the last time Paul had looked her like that.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

Sally couldn't describe the shock she felt when he boldly reached forward and squeezed her clothed-ass.

"I'm doing what any teenager would do”, he replied.

Matt was delighted by squeezing and groping her ass, but, he wanted to feel her bare-flesh. So his arms reached around her, pulled her in, tight against his chest, and his fat bulge ground against her butt.

"Oh!" she voiced, shock in her tone, and she didn't–honest-to-gods–didn't know what to do. "Stop!" she ordered. She shivered when his arms hugged her stomach, down to her jeans, and she dreaded the sound of her zipper being undone and then her jeans were pulled down to her knees.

"Stop!" she ordered again, making her voice sound commanding, which she didn't do often. And he ignored her.

"Real nice!" Matt appreciated, fingers squeezing her bare supple flesh, and kneading her ass with his entire palm. One hand toyed with her butt, and the other caressed her stomach, up to her milk jugs. He didn't slow down as he touched her bra-covered boobs. He pulled down her bra too and grasped her tits to squeeze and knead. His hips began to move, grinding his fat bulge against her ass, grunting all the while.

Sally pulled and twisted her hand and wrist, trying to get it out of the sink, but her efforts yielded no progress and she remained stuck. In fact, her wrist began to ache, and she tried her best to ignore the horny, rude stranger behind her as he took advantage of her 'stuck' compromising position. She did keep telling him to stop it, even threatening to call the police, but it didn't affect him.

Matt touched every inch of her creamy smooth skin, except for her pussy, but he'd be touching that very soon, and very hard. Her voice began to annoy him, her constant orders and threats, irritating him.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" he snarled, slapping her ass hard, leaving a red hand-print. He listened to her yelp. "That's the sound you should make!" he pointed out. He then yanked her thong off, snapping it straight off her, and then he bunched it up and forced it into her mouth.

Her day had started great. She woke up happy and delighted, knowing that her son and fiance would both be home tonight. Two men whom she loved very much. So she had decided to make a big dinner, and have a good family dinner and time, that is until she got stuck. From there… her day twisted and she fell from the mountainous height of happiness. She fell to the bottom of the mountain, and she fell further down, and down the more Matt touched her. Her eyes were wide, her panties stuck in her mouth, and she tried to spit them out, but he held his hand over her mouth. She'd never been this vulnerable before.

Matt kept his hand over her mouth, and with his other hand he pulled down his shorts, letting them fall to his feet before kicking them away. He then pulled down his boxers a little and grasped his erect cock in his hand and took it out. He stroked his fat cock few times before he slapped her ass with it, and the flinch that followed from her roused him. He ground his cock on her ass, slapping it a few times before he rearranged things and began to rub her pussy with his cock, and the muffled denial that came from her throat sent a rush of excitement into his head.

Sally could not believe what she was feeling. The hard flesh of his erect cock against her firm backside felt wrong. What felt even more wrong is the small tingle between her thighs, a slow, gentle build-up of pleasure that was rising in her depths. She tried her best to deny that and stop the oncoming rush of thrill and bliss. Her efforts were good, but, when she felt his cock rubbing against her pussy, her efforts turned weaker and weaker, and she cursed the slight moan that rumbled in her throat that she managed to make it sound like a mumbled denial. She didn't want him to know that she—fucking—moaned because of him.

She thought that it would stop at this—hoped—it would be him touching her, and rubbing her cunt and not taking things further. Her shocked eyes widened, denial shining in them, and her hopes fell as she felt him push forward, his fat bulbous glans stretching her tight core. He didn't stop there, and now she wasn’t able to make her moan sound like a mumbled denial, as she felt every inch of his thick girth stretch her inner walls wide.

Matt grunted, licking his lips, and he drove his cock deep into her mature cunt with the intentions of ruining her tight pussy and body until she became a wanton whore. He didn't make love to her. He fucked her. He rutted her like an animal, hard and rough, each thrust burying the seven inches of his cock into her, and the sound of his balls slapping skin repeated over and over in her apartment. He grasped her silky hair in a fist and yanked it. "Cunt," he said, leaning down, and biting her neck, his intent on leaving behind his mark.

Sally knew that it wouldn't be lovemaking. She was not that much of an idiot. No love existed between the two of them. She didn't even know who he was. A stranger in her home, only knowing his name, taking advantage of her vulnerability. Though she didn't expect the intense pace he set straight from the beginning, and something about it inflamed her desires. Awakened an inherent sexual deviant inside of her. Her toes curled, sweat shone on her neck, and the muffled moan that escaped her into her thong sounded of pleasure as her head snapped back. A massive wave of arousal hit and enveloped her.

He sensed a change, a change he didn't expect, but welcomed. He heard the muffled moan that he didn't expect. He expected one of anger, frustration, hate, but he heard the throaty moan of pleasure. And that single act increased his fervor. He took his hand away from her mouth, gripped her waist, pulled her tight to him and his pace intensified. He didn't hold back with his pounding of her tight MILF pussy.

She took the thong out of her mouth and swallowed, her mouth dry, and she worked her aching jaw. "Fuck!" she said, relieved that she could speak again. She didn't threaten him anymore because of a slight fear having worked into her of what he would do. She didn't ask nor tell him to stop. Deep inside of her, she wanted it to continue. She wanted it to continue so much that she began to twist and rotate her hips on his cock.

Matt chuckled, releasing her lush hair. His arm went around her to grope and squeeze her breasts and twist and flick her nipples making the sexy MILF moan.

"Enjoying it?" He asked and slammed his hips forward, burying every inch of his fat throbbing cock into her heat.

She shook her head, yet rotated and undulated her hips on his thick cock. She wanted to say no, but instead, she said an enthusiastic, soft-sounding yes which agreed with the way she moved her hips. She thought her sexual life with Paul average, good at best. She admitted that there were things her fiance lacked in. The rough attitude, for one, and Matt brought deviancy to her life, awakening the dormant whore that was buried deep inside her.

"Fuck me!" Sally whispered.

"What's that?" Matt asked, leaning forward, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I want you to fuck me!" she murmured, a wanton need in her soft voice.

He smiled, not that she could see it, and replied, "I'd be happy to!" He first took his cock out of her drenched cunt and saw her juices dribble down her thighs. The mewling sound of disappointment she made roused him further. But, he knelt, grasped his phone from his shorts, stood back up, wasted no time as he penetrated her again, making her shout with shock. He then set an intense, vigorous pace of pounding the hot woman old enough to be his mother, intending on having her climax on his cock. And from the sounds she made; he was doing a great job at it.

As Matt was taller than her, whenever he drove his cock into her, she had to stand on her toes to keep her balance. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning loudly.

Sally heard him grunt, intermingling with her own lavish moans, and then she felt his cock throb and pulsate deep in her core. His cock massaged and rubbed every inch of her inner walls and she pushed her hips back at him, her back arching as she bit her lip. Though reality slapped her hard as his speed and roughness increased in its intensity. His pace switched to uncontrolled and unrestrained.

"Not inside me!" She said, voice dying off with a soft moan.

A flash of light bloomed in the apartment followed by a clicking noise and dread set in her mind and heart. She recognized that. Pictures. Fear fell upon her face, which, left when his cock hit particularly deep and she forgot all about him taking pictures.

Matt didn't give a damn where he finished, though, her plea rang warning bells. He did realize that there was a chance she could get pregnant, and he didn't want kids. So he kept pounding and pressing his cock into her tight cunt, feeling the powerful pressure increase. He did his best to hold the rapidly rising pressure. "Fuck," he grunted, and pulled out at the last second.

Sally could not believe the mind-shattering, reality-breaking and intense climax that rushed through every inch of her body when his hot creamy seed splattered on her dripping cunt. Her body shook, her thighs quivered, her toes curled.

Her legs were weak as she almost fell to her knees but managed to stay upright, barely. She gripped the edge of the kitchen counter. Her blue eyes were hazy, her vision blurry. She dropped her head on her arm. "Oh gods," she murmured. More of his creamy spunk splattered on her cunt, but, then she felt his load splatter over her back and ass.

Matt groaned, sweat dripped off his forehead, and he heaved a relieved breath. He slapped her ass with his cock, what remained of his spunk, dribbled and splattered on her ass with each degrading slap. He watched her twitch and shake. He squeezed her boobs a few times before releasing her and stepping away.

He wanted to stay, and oh boy! So desperate to stay, but he knew the longer he stayed the higher the chance of getting caught. So he crouched low, pulled up his shorts and picked up the bottle which he placed on the counter next to her. "Thanks for the great fuck, Miss Jackson."

Sally flushed. her breathing coming in short bursts, as she tried to control her shaking which didn't stop as she delighted in the bliss of aftershock. She looked at the bottle, confused, and his appreciative comment even more confusing. She heard the shuffle of clothes, a zipper, and footsteps that got farther and farther. She exhaled with relief, though, deep inside her a small craving bloomed that embarrassed her. She picked up the bottle with a shaking hand and began to work herself loose from the sink, all the while, trying not to think about what had happened. Even though she felt his spunk trickle down her ass cheeks and her own juices dribbling down her inner thighs as sweat dripped down her forehead and neck.

Matt exited the apartment, an exciting step in his victorious stride, and a wide smile showed his teeth. Walked down the stairs, and noticed someone walking upstairs. "Good afternoon," he greeted, not knowing that he had just fucked the man's fiance. He ignored the guy's response as he moved downstairs quicker. He felt like a god right at this moment. He was Matt-motherfucking-Sloan.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was having a good day. Scratch that, Matt was having the best day of his life.

He was in the elevator, going down. His mind on his recent conquest. The conquest of a hot MILF named Sally Jackson. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before, but his excitement had made him like an ADHD kid. He wasn’t able to think clearly, everytime he tried to think of something, images and sensations of their encounter flooded his head.

Was it a coincidence?

Was it luck?

Was it fate?

He didn’t know. At this time, he didn’t care what it was. The only thing that mattered right now was that he had done what every teenage boy fantasized about, banged a hot MILF.

He had come to this building, looking for a place to rent. Most people would wonder why a high-school boy like him needed a place of his own? The reason for the search could be traced back to two weeks ago. Mrs. Matthews, the miserable bitch had reported his continued absence and lack of assignment submissions to the asshole principal, Mr. Brody. Brody being a cocksucker, informed Matt’s father straightaway.

His father had been furious that night when Matt got home drunk. Apparently he had to cancel an important meeting to meet with his principal. In his anger, his father had turned Matt’s room upside-down, looking for his stash of weed and booze.

At the end of the day, most of his weed and booze was gone. He was grounded, and his allowance suspended.

It took Matt two weeks to complete his assignments, his father made sure that he did them himself, and not paid some geek to do it for him.

After two miserable weeks, it was suggested to him that he should rent a place to stash his stuff, party, sleep around and other such stuff. Matt could afford it easily without his parents being any wiser. Dan, the gossip monger had suggested a few places, after taking his fee of course. Atleast the places were ok and affordable, atleast for him.

One particular building had been given a special mention. He had been told that the landlord only cared for the rent. The empty apartment was on the top floor, with no other house being on the said floor. That was due to the presence of elevator room and a utility closet. In short, it was perfect for Matt.

He had talked with the landlord over the phone. The landlord had told him that the building doorman would show him the property.

When he went to the building, the doorman just gave him the key and told Matt to help himself.

After Matt had seen and approved the property, he started going back. He had just locked the door when he heard a scream of sorts. He waited, and heard the sound again, this time he followed it.

And rest was history!!!

Dan had told him that he would like the place. Oh yeah! He liked it alright. In fact he loved it. “Dan sure deserves a party of his life!!”, Matt thought with a grin on his face.

Matt would be lying if he told someone he wasn’t experienced in sex. Infact he had lots of experience in the field. From girls his own age, to older women.

The older women were hookers ofcourse. Actually quite a few of the girls were paid for their services as well.

His encounter with Sally however was nothing like that. Sure he had forced himself on her. He knew what he did was wrong. He may not have a strong moral compass but he knew the difference between right and wrong. What surprised him was his total absence of guilt, or any sort of fear for that matter. Maybe it was because by the time it ended, she had clearly enjoyed herself. She had even begged him to fuck her.

His cock twitched as he recalled her begging. What aroused him most was she had actually meant it when she was asking for it, there wasn’t a shred of doubt regarding it. All the whores he had fucked faked it. Whores who could make him believe that they wanted him were a rare breed.

The high class whores, although worth the money had their flaws as well. The older a pricey whore was, the more they had gone under the knife. Implants had their appeal, but after playing with them for a while, the novelty wore off. Vaginal rejuvenation, he didn’t mind much. Those women had been fucked so much that it was like putting a spoon in a big bowl, lots of room to maneuver.

Sally Jackson was nothing like that. She had perfect natural breasts for her age. She must have been in her late thirties, he was sure that her breasts could give many younger women run for their money. Her pussy was tight, something that surprised him quite a bit. “Poor woman probably hadn’t had the taste of a fat big cock before him, or maybe she hadn’t had sex in quite a while. What a waste of pussy”, he thought.

Sex with Sally made him feel alive like never before. He could easily admit that it was the best sex of his life. Even better than Rebecca Lynn, he had popped her cherry and he was the only one she slept with the first dozen times. Her tight pussy and perky teen tits had been a joy. Too bad she moved to San Francisco, something about new-found family and sense of belonging, whatever that meant.

He tried to recreate the magic he had with Rebecca, no whore came close. It always seemed like doing a chore with them. A fun chore, but a chore none the less. All of it felt like a business transaction, well it actually was business after all. Him paying them for their services. He sighed.

His session with Sally had his blood pumping with renewed vigour. Nothing on her body was fake, all natural. The best part, she wasn’t acting, she actually wanted to be drilled by him. He smiled, life was good.

All that aside, he had been trying to figure out where he had seen her before. He evaluated what he knew about her. Her name was Sally Jackson, probably in late thirties, a blue eyed brunette…Wait a minute, JACKSON!! How could he forget that name. He had been in hell due to a boy with that name. Percy Jackson! The boy he used to bully! The boy who had somehow framed him for the fire at that wretched school! Only his daddy’s money had saved him from juvie. His dad had made him suffer through his own version of hell. It had been a terrible year!!

He now remembered a woman bringing strange blue cookies on 'Invite your Parents' day. He now knew that the woman he had just fucked was ‘The Sally Jackson', mother of his sworn enemy. Karma is a bitch Percy Jackson, and your mother will be my bitch soon enough. Oh, he was going to make that asshole pay, or rather his mother was going to pay with her ass.

He turned his phone on, scrolled through the pictures. Not the best blackmail material, but this would have to do. Anyway, Sally wouldn’t know how good the pictures are. He could bluff, no he would bluff. He had been given a golden opportunity, he wasn’t going to waste it. He thanked whatever gods were out there.

Maliciousness could be seen in his eyes as he imagined using dear Sally for his purposes and corrupting her beyond recognition.

Sally Jackson thought she was going to have a heart attack. Only a few moments ago, the teenager had left. She couldn’t deny it, aside from her initial resistance, she had behaved like a perfect bitch in heat. The stranger had come from behind, used her and then left. The worst part, she actually enjoyed it.

Before she could indulge herself in more inner musings, the door unlocked and..

“Honey I am home”, came her fiance’s voice.

Did she mention about the heart attack. Her arm had just gotten free, thank the gods for small mercies. She quickly zipped her jeans, the feel of the hot sticky liquid became more prominent. Just as quickly she gathered her other garments. She had the presence of mind, which had deserted her earlier in the day, to use her torn t shirt to wipe the juices on the floor. She then ran to the bathroom, she ran as if all the hellhounds in Hades were after her.

She quickly turned the shower on, took her jeans off and threw it with all the other clothes under the stream of water. Her intention was to remove any evidence of her debauchery.

“I am in the shower dear, it was hot today”, the steadiness of her voice surprised even her. She hoped Paul wouldn’t go into the kitchen, she didn’t want him smelling the stench of sex if there was any.

She quickly wiped the semen off her butt and pussy. Then went to work on the clothes. She then heard Paul entering the bedroom, without even thinking, she threw her clothes behind a bucket to hide them.

Suddenly, Paul entered the bathroom, only in his briefs.

“I thought it was best to join you”, his soft voice, and expression was full of love for her.

It broke her heart even more.

She realised what he wanted. Her cunt was sore due the pounding she had been given barely fifteen minutes ago. She avoided looking at his face, afraid that he might see the guilt in her eyes.

Paul waited for her reply. He came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her back was towards him. He pulled her into his arms.

“Here goes nothing”, she readied herself.

“No… Not today… I’m tired.” she told him. He didn’t listen. His hands began to explore her hot wet body.

Even though she had no courage to stop him. “Percy could be home any moment”, she tried to dissuade him.

All the while letting him play with her body.

“You naughty woman, what about the other day, I clearly recall Percy being in the house, and that didn’t stop you from getting what you wanted.”

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t stop now. Of all days, he had to be horny today!

After sometime he removed his briefs.

She felt his hardness between her legs. His cock tip nudged at her opening which was a bit sore due to the earlier fuck. She wanted him to stop, but she was plagued with the irrational fear that he would come to know about her infidelity.

Paul tried to push his cock into her pussy. The tip forced against her swollen inner lips. She moaned, and he took it as a sign of her acceptance, and pushed harder. It didn’t go inside. Ironically, her cunt was dry. Failing to insert his cock, he withdrew it and replaced it with his finger. His index finger entered her aching pussy, and he began finger fucking her. She just stood there while his digit moved in and out of her cunt. His efforts began to pay off moments later. She felt the sensation of her pussy lubricating. Only then she realized why her pussy was stinging so much. When Matt fucked her, she was afraid and wasn’t ready for sex. Her vagina was completely dry when he had rammed his cock in mercilessly, making it feel like a virgin pussy.

She began to relish his slow finger fucking. Soon, her cunt was dripping wet. Paul withdrew his finger, and again planted the tip of his cock at the dripping entrance. He pushed lightly. His cock moved easily into her slick pussy. He inched forward, slowly inserted the entire length of his cock deep inside of her.

He began making love to her with a slow rhythm. She enjoyed his deep rhythmic fucking. Her mind drifted to the stranger.

Without thinking, she started comparing the two men who had been in her love hole. Paul was a delicate lover, gentle and caring. Having sex with him always gave her an impression of being handled with utmost care. He never rushed, rarely tried to force it, and always made love in slow and deliberate manner.

Her morning experience with the teenager Matt was exactly the opposite. He was like an animal, wild and savage. He had fucked her so hard that her cunt still ached. He didn’t bother to work her pussy for lubrication. She had felt disgusted when he begun fucking her but by the time he finished, her cunt, although hurting from his animal onslaught, was begging for more. She had rarely been fucked like that before.

As she recalled the morning fuck, her pussy began to ooze aplenty. She moaned. He groaned happily hearing her pleasure filled moans while his cock filled into her pussy. He was panting with the effort.

She felt ashamed for thinking about a stranger while her fiance was making love to her. She shrugged out of the reverie and began responding back at his strokes. He increased his pumping. He was fast approaching his climax.

He quickly withdrew his cock from her pussy and started pumping it. Finally, he grunted loudly, and erupted. His cock spurted love juice again and again. What amazed her was, that Paul had unloaded almost in the same pattern as Matt.

Breathing heavily, he slumped on one of her shoulders. After sometime, they cleaned themselves and dried with a towel.

As she wore her clothes, she contemplated the events of the day. Inside a period of thirty minutes, she had been fucked by two men. Two different cocks had been in her tight cunt, their seeds deposited on her firm ass. She had been forced and loved on the same day. Two people… so different from each other… one a gentle lover… the other a wild animal. She should hate the animal for what he did to her. But, did she… really? Today, something had changed inside her. Her body longed to relive that pleasure again, to feel that animal energy penetrating her body, the brutal thrusting hell-bent on ruining her pussy. She squirmed at the thought, squeezing her thighs, trying to stop the sudden flow of wetness leaking from her cunt. When she had worn everything, she was soaking wet between the legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, doesn’t matter if its positive or negative. I don’t care if you login or do it as a guest. Your reviews are valued and will make this story better.

Matt was not a happy teenager. He had been in detention for the past 8 days. If that was not enough, somehow his dad found about it, and grounded him. The bastard had been paying unusually high amount of attention on him lately.

Today was the last day of his punishment, in a few minutes he would be free. Free to pay dear Sally a visit. He was going to fuck her till she was catatonic. It had been ten days since he had banged her on that fateful day. These days, all he could think was their encounter, and more importantly what he was going to do to her. He had big plans for her, not big, grand plans.

All this thinking, dreaming, planning, wondering had kept him constantly horny. Not able hump around had him increasingly frustrated.

Not today. Today he was going to take all his frustration out on Sally Jackson.

Finally, he was free!!

He reached her apartment building in record time. He spotted her getting out of her car, looking well and good, especially for the good fucking she was about to get.

“Mother fucker!!” Matt swore. He saw another woman get out of the car. He couldn’t be sure from that distance but the woman seemed familiar to him. Maybe he had seen her when he was here the last time.

He followed them. As soon as they headed for the elevators he entered the building. He told the doorman that he wanted to see the top floor apartment once more before moving in.

He took the stairs, running as fast as he could. Thank god, it was just a six storey building. As he got to the fifth floor, his theory of the other woman being a neighbour went out of the window. Sally unlocked the door and soon both women went inside.

“Damn it!”, was the first thing that left his mouth. He decided to wait for the woman to leave. His frustration not making the wait any easier. As time passed, he began fantasizing what was going on in the apartment.

Sally being the horny bitch she was, getting it on with the other woman. Both the women playing with each other’s bodies. Squeezing boobs, eating pussies in 69 position, scissoring together were some of the many things that came to his head. He fantasized barging into the apartment, catching the women in the act and punishing them for their naughty activities.

As he grew horny, he grew more frustrated due to the lack of pussy, more accurately Sally Jackson’s incredible pussy.

More than an hour went by, and no indication of them being done with whatever they were doing. Matt decided to cut his losses. He then decided to smoke weed to blow off some steam. He went back to his home, took out the stash he had bought a few days ago. Rolled a joint and started smoking, wanting to forget his troubles.

The next morning, he found himself in Nathan’s room. “How the hell did he get here?”, his only thought. Nathan was his partner-in-crime. Both belonged to rich families, their parents were friends and more importantly, both were troubled kids. Not that Matt considered himself troubled. He considered himself 'different', all the other people in the world weren’t smart enough to understand him, was his thinking.

Nathan filled him on the events of the previous night. How a stoned Matt had called him. How Nathan picked him up, then it was the usual, well almost usual. They had gone out, got a six pack, got drunk. Then came the whores. They called Eddie, the pimp. Nathan had a smirk on his face, when he told Matt about he adamantly told him to get a MILF, and his smirk grew when he reminded Matt of his insistence on calling the whore Sally.

“Who is Sally anyway?”, Nathan asked curiously.

Matt froze, he wasn’t willing to tell anybody about that. Thankfully Nathan took his pause as an effect of the hangover.

“Just a MILF I saw in a porno?” Matt replied

“A pornstar? Really?, Nathan asked with an incredulous look.

“Hey! It was good porn”, Matt answered sounding annoyed.

“Must be, if it had you going nuts over it. Be sure to give it to me too”, Nathan winked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt replied tiredly.

He washed his face, took care of the smell coming from him, and went to his home. Thank God it was Sunday. His dad as usual would have gone to the golf club, his mom to her weekly outing with her friends. More importantly it wasn’t a school day, he would have got another detention for being late and whatnot.

After sometime when he had his shower and his stomach was full, he thought about the previous day. Now that he thought about it, it was actually a good thing that he hadn’t barged into Sally’s place. It was the weekend, whoever else lived with her could have been home. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that he knew nothing about Sally Jackson, other than she was hot, and that wimp Percy was her son.

That was not good. If somebody caught them, he would loose his golden goose, and not to mention that he would be most likely in serious legal trouble.

All roads led to a single conclusion, he had to find more about her. How to do it?

A cunning thought came into his mind. What if he spied on her? Hmm. He should definitely spy on her. The movies and TV shows he had seen encouraged his line of thought.

To put his plan in motion, he first paid a doctor to get excused from school for a week. He then filled his car with necessities he would need for the stakeout. The most important thing he did was that he called the landlord of the apartment and rented it. The asshole demand six months' rent upfront. He paid the money, got the keys. Prayed to any and every god out there, for success with his plan. Thankfully, the apartment was furnished, so that was one headache less.

Monday morning came, and he rushed out of his house early, eager to start his 'surveillance operation'. 

He reached the building, went to the sixth floor, the stairs were designed in such a way that one could observe the doors of all houses from a floor above, provided that one looked from the right spot. 

So started his surveillance. The first week was long and rigorous. Keeping constant watch on the door, following her around, even breaking into her place. He had once broken in through the front door, she had foolishly left the spare key under the doormat. He hadn’t followed her that time as she went out. The intelligent thing he did was that freed the latch of the window leading to the fire escape.

Sally was no doubt a hot MILF, but she was a bit dumb. That was Matt’s thinking, he had good reason to think so. What smart woman would leave the spare key under the doormat after all that happened, he had followed her for a week and not even once she suspected that she was being followed by a amateur, not noticing the fire escape was accessible from outside for 4 days now! Matt wasn’t complaining, it made his task easier.

Infact Matt felt that it was due to his professional surveillance methods that she had no clue about his deeds. He always was egotistical.

After the first week, he had no option but to attend school. He didn’t put even a toe out of line, not wanting anymore punishments. He continued his surveillance after school.

After two whole weeks, he had found many things about her. Her routine for one. Her comings and goings, where she did her grocery shopping, where she went out to eat, what lingerie she wore, etcetera etcetera. He found out that she was an aspiring author, she stayed home mostly to work on her book, something which was quite convenient for him. He got to know about her engagement to Paul Blowfish, it was something that both angered and excited him. Anger because his cock wasn’t the only one going inside Sally’s cunt, he wanted her holes and her body exclusively. Excited because he had banged a woman who was already promised to someone else, and by her reaction he had done a much better job than that limp dicked Blowfish. He also found out that Paul Blowfish was a teacher at Goode High, teachers were good for nothing, take Blowfish for example. The son of a bitch couldn’t even satisfy his sexy and beautiful fiance. The poor woman had to offer her pussy to studs like Matt to quench the sexual thirst in her.

He had worked hard to collect all the information, but he also had a stroke of luck. Grandma Collins lived on the same floor as Sally Jackson. Her family was busy with their own lives, they didn’t have time for her. Infact she was alone for most of the day.

One day she had been craving for fresh air, so she decided to go to the roof. The problem was that the elevator went only till the sixth floor, one had to climb two sets of stairs from the sixth floor to get to the roof. Matt had seen an old woman going in the elevator, but when it dinged on his floor he quickly stood up and turned towards the elevator. He saw the old woman moving towards the roof at a slow pace. He had no idea why he did it, but he offered to help the woman to the roof. That action was so unlike him. He had tried to excuse himself, but she latched onto him, and dragged him into one conversation or another. When he had finally decided to escape the torment, he stopped himself. Grandma Collins had started gossiping about the neighbours, he had found out quite a few things about almost every resident of the building.

From that day it became a ritual, he escorted her to the roof, and she gave him a wealth of information. She had answered one of the things he hadn’t been able to find out, Percy’s whereabouts.

Matt hadn’t seen Percy even once all this time. Grandma Collins told him that Percy spent a good amount of time at some camp. Maybe he attended it, maybe he worked there, she didn’t know. Percy's timings were erratic at best. He could be gone for days, even months. Sally had told her that Percy had become an important figure at the San Francisco branch of the institution. Matt prayed that Percy moved there permanently.

Grandma Collins had been a great asset to him. After spending so much time with her, he realised that she had great assets herself! Mrs Collins was quite beautiful, Matt had no doubt that in her youth, she would have been a knockout. What was with this building and older woman?!? She looked much younger than her actual age. She had been gifted with great curves.

Matt was a pervert, he never denied it, but he never had a thing for granny porn, but Mrs Collins had changed that. If Matt hadn’t been so focused on Sally, he would have been finding ways to screw the mature lady. He even fantasized, getting both the women together, and having a hot threesome.

But something was strange about Mrs Collins. At times he felt that she could see through him, prying out all the dirty thoughts in his head. At times she had a smirk on her face, it made it seem like she knew something Matt didn’t. He convinced himself that it was a combination of excitement, fear, anticipation and an overactive imagination.

All this work had been great but it did nothing to alleviate his rising sexual frustrations. As his father would say, all this work was investment for future profits, but he was still getting more frustrated by each passing day.

Overall he was quite happy with the situation. He always got thrilled, when he looked at Sally without her noticing him. He felt like an apex predator studying and stalking his prey, ready to pounce on her at the right moment. He would pounce on her alright! Not only pounce, but devour and taste her flesh.

A few days passed and Matt could wait no longer. He got to the building that day after noon. Ms Jackson was usually home at that time of the day.

He reached the building, and what does he see? Sally Jackson driving away in her car. He cursed every god out there.

Having nothing better to do, her followed her. “Where the hell is she going?”, he thought and muttered angrily.

She reached her destination, and parked her car. He too parked his car and followed her on foot. A smile blossomed on his face when he saw the place she entered. His smile turned lecherous.

Maybe the gods were favouring him after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, your reviews tell me what you want. Your reviews can help me with my work and can provide me new ideas. The more the reviews, the more I am motivated while writing.

Sally Jackson was not a happy woman. She had a dark secret. A secret she hoped no would ever find out. As days passed her panic, fear, distress only increased.

She had been raped. It wasn’t her fault that the teenager had taken advantage of her. She had nothing to be ashamed of, she hadn’t done anything wrong. Then why was she scared? Why didn’t she inform anybody of her ordeal?

She felt guilty. The guilt was eating her up. While the sexual encounter may have started without her consent, it ended with her as a willing participant. She had not only enjoyed the rough sex, but begged him to pound her. She had begged him like some sex starved whore who just wanted satisfaction, it didn’t matter where it came from. The great feeling she had due to the sex was the reason for her guilt. Paul had been a perfect gentleman throughout their relationship, and she had cheated on a kind and honest man.

To her shame, she had thought about the stranger when she had sex with Paul. She had compared the man she was going to marry against a teenager who was a stranger to her. Her shame only increased when she admitted to herself that the stranger had done a much better job than her loving fiance.

The stranger, the teenager, Matt Sloan. She felt that she should know him, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember from where she knew him.

There were only a few instances where she had been banged like that. Most of these instances had been with Poseidon. Percy’s birth and then the worry for his survival pushed her sex life on backburner. She had forgotten what sexual bliss was like, what it meant.

Paul was a good lover, great even. The problem was that he wasn’t the kind of lover she wanted. She preferred it rough and hard, unlike Paul's gentle approach. While making love was good, getting fucked was even better.

Poseidon had been the first to treat her like that. Maybe due to his godly status, he had known what she would like. Maybe it was the way he took his women, he was the God of unpredictable and wild seas after all. Whatever the reason, Poseidon had left a mark on her.

She had started self therapy to overcome her ordeal. Like any human, she also was in a state of denial when confronted with a problem, she had overcome that hurdle quickly. She comforted herself in many ways. She sought explanations to calm herself. The human mind works in inexplicable ways, she repeated quite a few hare-brained explanations in her mind. At times she actually believed them and at times she couldn’t. At times her mind turned against her, those times were really difficult to get through. She thought, her mind had developed a devilish side. This devil inside her worked against her.

She had told herself that she had been raped, that the situation was not her fault. It was the thought that brought her the most comfort. The devil often turned her thoughts against her. The voice told her the known fact that nobody enjoyed being raped, it was a harrowing ordeal. The devil mocked her, she had clearly enjoyed the intercourse, did that mean the encounter wasn’t rape. Many such twisted logics had created countless headaches for Sally.

She often tried to fight back the devil. Telling the voice that it was a moment of weakness and would never happen again. The devil only laughed and mocked her even further telling her that she was meant to be a slut. The devil had even suggested to go for a second round with the stranger and find out if it really was a moment of weakness, or something she had buried deep inside. The thought actually had scared Sally.

What if the voice was right?

What if the boy had given what she truly desired?

What if she had been in denial all this time?

These thoughts only increased her panic and fear. Fear, there was another reason for her fear. The pictures. The pictures of her debauchery. The proof of her indiscretion.

Only gods knew, how many pictures the teenager had taken. What would he do with them? The thought constantly scared her. If he put them on internet….. She had even started browsing the internet for the pictures.

She had even gone through many of the porn sites. The kind of content she saw there had blown her mind. To her great shame, she had masturbated to some of the scenes she saw there. The scenes featuring men taking the women hard, treating them like whores had never failed to produce wetness between her legs.

All this had been subconsciously increasing the discontent she had been feeling in her sex life with Paul.

After more than a week of surfing, and finding no pictures of herself, she felt a little relieved. She assumed that the boy had taken the photos as a trophy to reminisce in his alone time. She still continued to surf through the net for the possibility that he would post them, at least that’s what she told herself when she was looking through porn.

Paul had stayed the night only twice all that time. She was relieved that he hadn’t noticed her distress, in that time. She had been really thankful that Percy hadn’t been home since that day, he had informed her about some camp emergency. Percy was surprisingly observant at times and would have deduced that something was wrong. She couldn’t face Percy after what she had done.

She had tried to keep herself busy to take her mind of the guilt. She had tried working on her book, but she couldn’t concentrate on it. She had even invited her editor a few days ago, hoping that the woman would help with the book, but even that didn’t do the trick.

These past few days she had done every chore that she could think of, and now she was in dread as she couldn’t think of anything else to do. She again turned to the internet to keep herself busy, but this time instead of porn she started reading blogs and magazines covering a wide variety of topics.

After reading quite a few of them, she had a wonderful idea, at least it seemed a great idea to her. She finally found it in her to move past the encounter. After much thought she decided to let ‘the incident’ be her dirty little secret. She had a shitty life from a very young age, one indiscretion was surely forgiven. Some sin was surely absolved. She told herself again and again. The devilish voice didn’t say a word.

She had a great idea to move on with her life, and she set out to work on it. She drove her car to her destination with a smile on her face, never noticing the car following her. Not even noticing the same boy responsible for her predicament following her on foot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. Tell me what you like in this story. Tell me of any shortcomings you see. It doesn’t matter if you sign in as yourself, or do it as a guest.  
> Warning: The following content has elements of rape, coercion and blackmail.  
> It is the first lemon I have ever written. Please tell what you think about it. Your feedback will help me get better for future lemon writing.

At the moment Matt Sloan was a happy guy. He was feeling lucky, because a voice in his head told him that he was getting lucky today.

He had been following Sally Jackson for a while and now that they were at the destination, his hopes which were down only 15-20 minutes ago, had sprung up again.

They were at a popular departmental store, which happened to be owned by Matt's father. He knew the place quite well, having spent hours in the place checking out hundreds of women. He had often fantasized banging a hot chick in the store, maybe after today it won’t just be a fantasy.

He followed Sally without being noticed. It was the middle of the week, so there were very few shoppers. It happened to be the lunch hour, so the staff was minimal, not that they would have deterred him in any way.

He saw Ms Jackson reach her destination, which according to Matt was the best section of the store. He looked around to assess the situation. Without alerting Sally, he discreetly motioned the lone salesgirl to approach him.

He suggested her to take an early and extended lunch break. He assured the salesgirl, Misty that someone else was coming to take over for a while. Thinking that it was her lucky day, Misty rushed off before Matt could change his mind.

Matt still didn’t approach Sally. Instead he choose to lie in wait like a patient hunter, waiting for the right moment to strike. Instincts he never knew he had, told him that his moment was coming. He looked at Sally closely, and was delighted by what he saw in her arms. Luck was really favouring him today.

He let Sally go, he now knew where she was headed. He needed to do some groundwork to begin the next phase.

He rushed to the hidden utility closet, took out a 'Closed for Cleaning' door-sign and jackpot, a master-key to all the dressing rooms.

Taking the items, he rushed towards his destination, his heart pounding like never before.

He placed the door-sign at the entrance passage of the dressing rooms. The dressing rooms were accessible by going through a small passage. These rooms had been store rooms once, and later had been converted to dressing rooms, just for women. The thought behind such conversion was to give women their privacy, today it would be prove to be the opposite.

The dressing rooms themselves were invisible from the customer section of the store. He thanked whoever had converted the storage into these dressing rooms. There were more than a dozen of them. He bent down on his knees and looked inside all of them. Only one was occupied.

A lecherous smile was on his face as he praised the man responsible for short doors in dressing rooms.

He waited for a few moments to gather his courage. The situation had the potential to turn into a disaster, with even more disastrous consequences.

He started thinking of ways to approach the situation. His thought process only resulted in a headache. Not getting any great ideas, he decided to ride on his luck. With the blackmail material in his phone as his ace.

He slowly inserted the key, unlocking the door very slowly. Inside the sight was heavenly.

Sally Jackson was a sexy woman, not afraid to show her sexuality. She was wearing a sheer cup bra, the half-cup variant barely covered her nipples. A revealing thong to go with it. If that wasn’t enough, she had a garter belt attached to a sexy pair of stockings. A matching set, of quality lace material. Being the classy woman that she was, the whole set was in black.

Sally was dressed in very sexy lingerie. She looked like every man's dream. Lesser men would have creamed their pants just by looking at the sex goddess named Sally Jackson.

Matt stood transfixed, his heart in his mouth. He had never seen a woman look so sexy.

Sally Jackson was in the process of trying out various lingerie to spice up her sex life. She had planned to rejuvenate her sex life with Paul. All this effort was to put ‘the incident' behind her. She had seen some lingerie models in a few magazines, they had been the inspiration for this idea.

She had never been vain, but the woman looking back at her was meant to be worshipped. She had been so lost in self-admiration that she didn’t notice the door open behind her. Her usual intelligence had been failing her these days.

When she realised what had happened, she just stood there in shock, easily recognising the boy, Matt Sloan.

What was he doing here?

How did he find her?

Her mind became jumbled up with such questions. It was only when she looked at her provocative clothing, or lack of it, that she stirred out of the shock. A gasp escaped her lips.

Matt had been engrossed in staring at her, he wanted the image of perfection seared into his brain for all eternity. If he was honest with himself, Matt would admit that he actually drooled at the sight.

Her gasp broke him out of his shocked state. A voice in his head screamed at him to seize the moment. It was now or never. This was it, his golden opportunity.

He acted as if on a reflex. The screaming voice spurred him into action. He moved at inhuman speeds.

Before either Sally or Matt realised what had happened, she was in his arms.

Matt caught her from behind, his one hand on her lips to prevent her from making any noise. The other on her front side on the bare belly, holding her in place. A wave of lust slammed at him. It made him forget all reason, his only thought was to satisfy the basic instinct to mate.

She was struggling to free herself but couldn’t. His tongue was making circles on her flawless neck, and on her bare back. He removed one of the straps of her lacy bra with his teeth and bit her. Sally wanted to shout but she couldn’t.

Sally was wriggling in his grip. She struggled with all her strength but was unable to move him even slightly.

Matt was surprised by his own strength, but didn’t think much of it. In his lust filled mind, there was only one thought. The sexy bitch in his arms needed to be broken.

It was a scene out of TV or porn. A beauty being ravaged by a beast. He was pinching her belly and feeling her smooth skin. Meanwhile he licked and bit her earlobes and her neck.

After sometime, she started liking it. Her resistance decreased and she arched her head backward. A wave of arousal hitting both of them.

He then locked her legs with his, freeing one of his hands completely. His fingers roamed all over her body.

He then, started moving his hand downward, his fingers touching her skin the whole time. His fingers went to her front side, touching her toned belly. Suddenly, his fingers went south.

Her heart started beating faster as his fingers disappeared under the soft cloth of her panties. Suddenly she gasped, heaving her chest up and down as if panting for breath.

Matt made a circular motion on her pussy. He still held her mouth shut with his other hand. He withdrew his hand from her panties and spit some saliva onto his fingers and inserted it inside her panties again, but this time his finger went in her pussy and for the first time that day she moaned ”Aahh” !!

Even the hand on her mouth could not stop the sweet sound from coming out. Matt heard the moan, it felt so erotic that his legs which held hers, started trembling as thoughts started bombarding his head. Thoughts of a beautiful hot MILF in ecstasy. Moaning and moaning. Her moans echoed in his ear!! His dick was hard. Completely hard.

Sally had closed her eyes as he started fingering her. She opened her eyes wide in shock, she closed them again, another sensual moan escaping her lips. Matt had pinched her clit. After sometime he removed his hands from inside her panties and started pressing her boobs. He licked his fingers and then inserted them in the bra from below. He started pressing her nipples and pinching them. Sally’s muffled moans grew louder.

He released her legs and turned her towards him. He held her waist with his left hand and with his right, her mouth. He inserted his left hand inside her panties. He moved his fingers on her ass crack and then to her butt, pinching and caressing it. After sometime, she dropped her resistance little by little, as she became hornier. He let go of his right hand, enabling her to produce the sensual music from her mouth.

He then claimed her soft lips and kissed her. At first his kisses were soft and slow, but soon he started ravaging her mouth, kissing her like a beast. She again started to struggle but to no avail. He held her tight. His left hand still playing with her ass while his right hand held both her hands over her head. It was not the most comfortable of positions, but he was having the time of his life, so he didn’t mind it.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head at him “please no”.. He wiped her tears with his tongue and gave her a lecherous smile and lip locked her again. He started massaging both her boobs, then removed the remaining strap of the bra and then reached behind her back. He unhooked the sexy garment and dropped it on the floor. To his delight her round perfect boobs sprung out before his eyes! He licked her pink nipples for the first time, his saliva shone on them.

It was a totally silent environment, only their heavy breathing could be heard. Matt had every intention of making their breathing even heavier.

He then started biting and massaging her boobs so hard that her moans grew louder, both forgetting their fear of being heard by others.

He inserted his middle finger in her pussy and with his other hand started grinding and pinching her ass. He kept licking and biting her tits.

He looked at her, her eyes were closed. He didn’t shift his gaze. He got rid of his shorts and boxers in record time. His six & half inch dick sprung out.!! So big. He stared at her and locked his gaze on her face and without moving his gaze he quickly inserted two of his fingers all the way up her pussy.

The sexy expression on her face almost made him cum, almost.

“Huuuh”, Sally gasped loudly and opened her eyes “Aahh” He smiled and quickly removed it. She again gasped, this time he did with three fingers and kept on doing it. She started moaning louder. Just when she was about to climax he stopped.

Matt then took her in front of the mirror again. “You’re gorgeous.” He complimented as he slipped his arms around her waist. She felt his hardness pressing into her back. His hand slipped inside her panties, and touched her juicy, swollen cunt lips. He quickly found her clit. He began to rub the tiny love-button. “No!!… please stop!!… not anymore!!” she resisted, but he didn’t listen to her. In a flash, he slipped her panties off.

“Now look,” Said the horny young stud. “so… hot” He stared at the sexy naked MILF, with only a garter belt and stockings to cover her skin, staring at him from the mirror. A pair of hands were working over her hairy pussy from behind. She had never been in such a position. A sudden wave of arousal rushed through her body. She felt his cock poking into her ass cheeks. It was then that she realized that he had already dropped his shorts, and he was standing waist-below naked behind her.

“No… not.” She tried to stop him.

“What’re you doing?”

She started fighting the wave of lust that had enveloped her. Using her tremendous willpower to fight the traitorous thoughts which told her to give in to lust and desire, to commit debauchery. The clear part of her mind fought with the lust drowned one. In the battle of wills, the clear part at first held the corrupted thoughts at bay, then started conquering it little by little. She realised what was at stake. If she gave in now, there might be no going back. She realised that it may very well be her last stand. “I mustn’t give in”, she thought.

“Get out of here.” She shouted at the top of her voice. “I haven’t told anybody anything yet, but if you don’t leave now, I’ll go to the police.” His face dropped a little. He stared at her. “Get out.” She yelled again, feeling more confident. “Get out!!!”

His expressions changed suddenly. His eyes became bloodshot with rage. “You bitch!” He fumed. “No one talks to me like that!”

Taken aback by his sudden change in demeanour, she rushed out of the cubicle, she got a few steps away. He lunged at her. She tried to dodge him, but he was too fast. He grabbed her arm.

“What’re you doing, let me go.” she cried, struggling to get free from his grip. He easily lifted her body in his arms. She tried to break his grip, unsuccessfully. He took her back to the cubicle and dropped her.

“Now slut, what were you saying?”

Tears of fear and humiliation swelled in her eyes. “What do you want?”

“To fuck you.” He gave her a lecherous grin. She was scared of him, knowing that he could blackmail her.

“No, please let me go.” She tried to get out off the cubicle, but he grabbed her again and pushed her back. “I… I… will tell the police, I will scream rape”, as a last resort, she tried to threaten him hoping against hope it would work.

It only made him angrier. “Listen you slut,” his voice suddenly filled with a menacing tone, “Do you really think anyone can save you from me?” She gave him a terrified look, no sound escaped her lips. Matt retorted. “Don’t have any misgivings… I can kick you out of my store right now. Yes, this store belongs to my family!! I will kick you out of here just the way you are, naked. Then I will spread your nude pictures everywhere.”

What would you do then?” A morbid fear began to grip her. “My father may be an asshole, but he is a rich asshole, rich assholes can afford expensive lawyers, you know very well how it works from there,” Matt chewed every word he spoke.

The next words just came in his head, and he delivered them without thinking. His tone was harsh, “We will make it look like you were laying a trap to extort me. You have no proof that I forced myself on you. I will hire a professional to circulate your pictures all over the internet, they will never be traced back to me.”

“If I kick you out right now, you will lose everything.” Tears began to stream down her cheeks. “Please let me go, I’m like your mother” she pleaded.

“If I had a hot mother like you,” his eyes were burning with an unfathomable lust, “I would’ve fucked her too. God knows how long I’ve been dreaming about you, from that day in your home.” Sally stared at his lust filled face. She didn’t know what to do.

“No, I can’t” she sobbed. “Please let me go.” Deep in her heart, she knew that he wouldn’t stop now. Lust had consumed his mind.

The lust which was being held at bay was bombarding her in a renewed effort. It was like the voice of the devil himself telling her to give in to the sin. Showing her visions of ecstasy. Promising sexual fulfilment like never before. Sympathizing with her tough life, turning her own thoughts against her.

All these thoughts, combined with the panic and fear in her mind from his threats left her in a dazed state.

Something told Matt that it was time to act.

“What’s your decision?” he asked

He didn’t wait for her response. Matt grabbed her from behind and forced her to bend forward. She bent forward and placed her palms on the mirror. He positioned himself behind her. He slid his hands down took his cock and rubbed her wet labia with the tip of his dick. Sally held her breath as his mammoth manhood touched her glistening pussy.

He took the cock tip between his thumb and index finger and planted the tip at the opening of her scorching pussy. Her entire body shivered with strange anticipation. She had never fucked in a public place before. The possibility of getting caught subconsciously making it hotter for both of them.

She suddenly gasped. Her breathing started to increase heavily.

“Ms Jackson!! … can’t stop now.” “Ahhhhhhhhhh…” Matt cried in excitement as his cock plunged into her cunt.

She moaned “mmmm”, wrinkles formed on her forehead as she screamed in pain. She felt his cock head opening her inflamed cunt lips.

He gripped her hips and gave a massive push. His cock began its journey into her already creaming pussy. In one stroke, it was completely buried into her. His crotch banged against her ass.

He withdrew his tool, leaving only it’s head inside.

“Get ready for the joy ride” & pushed his huge monster inside the goddess' cave.

He started stroking slowly. Then increased his pace. Her pussy was tight, it took sometime to adjust. And then, the vigorous fucking started.

Both her hands were on the mirror for support as he banged her.. “amhhh mhhh”. Then suddenly he moved his head down and started biting her neck and she moaned and groaned “aahhh uffff fuck!!”

As he began fucking her vigorously. She waited for a moment before responding to his strokes. He kept fucking her harder and faster. She was surprised by his energy and enthusiasm. His cock was buried inside from behind and he was pumping her pussy like a madman. She could never recall being banged so hard by Paul in their whole relationship. Maybe, in the initial stages when they had turned their relationship into a sexual one, he had fucked her but such occasions were very rare. She had a sense of exhilaration for being such a turn on for a boy in his late teens.

Although, she had been aware about many positions of fucking, her recent indulgence in porn educated her in, places and scenarios in which one could have mind numbing sex. Her sex life with Paul was boring. It was just vanilla sex. He had rarely given anything unconventional a try. Paul never liked to experiment.

Matt’s cock was moving in and out of her ravenous cunt like a piston. With every stroke, he was pulling his cock completely out of her pussy and then immediately ramming it back into her horny depths. She began to squirm.

It was a sight to see. Mirrors on three sides of the cubicle allowed Matt to witness their session from different angles. To him it was the greatest wonder of the world. He became even hornier, if that was even possible.

“You bitch, you will remember this your whole life, you’ll want it more, and I will make you my slave”

“ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“ohhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“nooooooooooo”

“uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm”

“ohhhh goddddddd”

She was just moaning & moaning with his every stroke.

“Open your eyes you slut!.” He shook her like a rag doll, commanding her.

“Look at yourself. LOOK!!”

“See yourself for the whore you truly are. This is the real you. You are nothing but a slut who needs to fucked by a big cock.”

“Don’t worry, I will bring out the slut you’ve hidden inside you. By the time I will be done, you would be nothing more than a cum begging whore!!”

“LOOK!!”

She lifted her head and stared at the woman at in the mirror. Her face contorted with lust, she was groaning, moaning, begging the man, no not man, but a boy her son’s age to pump her pussy harder and harder. It was entirely a different woman. The simple sweet mother was lost somewhere, and she was looking at a cock hungry whore who was so lecherously enjoying her ordeal.

It was a true joyride for her, without him she would have never experienced it. A fantasy to be kept to herself. A scene to be witnessed in porn movies, something she has been attracted to lately, that too due to this very boy who was pounding her in a way she hadn’t been in a very long time.

Her palms started sweating, making it difficult to hold on.

The young stud was groaning with effort. His movements were increasing in speed with every passing second. His strong thighs slapped against the back of her thighs again and again.

Her whole body revelled with the exquisite feeling.

“Aarhhhhhhhhhhhh…”

She moaned loudly as he plunged his hard cock up her pussy. He kept fucking her like a dog drilling a bitch in heat.

She had loved the way he fucked her, he kept on squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples. She was ready to take all pain for such a wonderful fuck. She went crazy, loving the feeling of his cock in her…

Matt suddenly had a moment of clarity. An idea struck his head with the force of an artillery shell. The idea brought a clever lecherous smile on his face.

He took his tool out of her wet pussy. She groaned at the removal of his pleasure stick.

“Don’t worry, you'll be getting a lot more of me, much, much more”, he told her in a lascivious voice.

He bent down, fumbled with his shorts and then took his phone out of the pocket. Triumphant expression on his face.

Not loosing a single moment he positioned his cock and rammed it into her pussy.

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhh”, was her only reply.

He quickly swiped through the apps, finding the camera. “Perfect”, he thought.

Clicking a few pictures in the pose they were in, not needing the flash. It would have ruined the pictures anyway. The mirror in front of her allowing him to capture her lustful expression, and the real treasure, her sexy MILF body with a cock in her. His big cock.

He switched it to video recording mode. He thanked whoever invented 4K recording in a phone. He positioned the camera in a way which clearly captured her face and her nakedness.

He started pumping again. His only lament was that he couldn’t go fast. He had to screw her at a slow pace. Going any faster would ruin the video, it would go out of focus, and would be blurry.

He kept at it for a few minutes in that way. It wasn’t bad by any means, but he wanted to drill her hard and fast. He wanted to hear loud horny moans instead of soft sensual sounds that were escaping her lips.

His impatience got better of him. He started ramming her again. The task of recording went on the backburner.

His free hand went to her boobs. He felt rubbed the. “Oh god!! So soft”, was the only thing that came into his blood drained head. His fingers found her nipple, he pinched it as hard as he could.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh”, she screamed. The scream wasn’t totally out of pain. If Sally was honest to herself, she would have admitted that the nipple pinching aroused her even more.

Sally’s breathing started getting heavier and heavier.

With the presence of mind he never had before, Matt asked, “are you gonna cum?”

“Hhhh…mmmmmmmm”, was her only reply.

For what reason, he himself didn’t know, he slowed down. Focussed his camera on her pussy and kept going at a decent pace, ensuring the video quality was good.

And it happened!!

“ahhhhhrggggggggggggggg” she gave a large moan & collapsed as she had a climax..

Climax couldn’t describe what had occurred. The sexy MILF was a squirter.

She had squirted her juices three times.

That was by far the best thing he had ever seen. To make it even better, he had captured the moment in his phone.

At the beginning of that day Sally was 10/10 MILF in Matt’s eyes. She just took it 25!!!!

What a lucky guy that Blowfish was.

Having nothing better to record, Matt gently threw his phone on his shorts, and continued his rampage on her leaking pussy.

Her orgasm had weakened her legs, but Matt didn’t let her go down, his strong arms holding her in place.

He kept his pace & let out a loud grunt “ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

They fucked like that for a good while. He meanwhile he kept licking her neck and earlobes, also biting them from time to time.

Sally showed no resistance and kept moaning in pleasure.

Her head, although filled with lust, recognised the signs his heavy breath and erratic strokes were indicating. A panic filled her heart, the fear of getting pregnant by this stranger.

“Please not inside!!”, she pleaded

In his lust drowned mind, it took a few seconds to register what she was asking him.

He gave her a cruel smile. “Sluts don’t have the right to tell where the man has to finish. The man does it wherever he wants.”

Her increasing panic was reflected on her face, a thing which made him smile even more. He actually had no intention of blowing inside her. He was having fun at her expense.

“Please! You can’t”

“I can, and I will”, he laughed, and smacked her perfect ass .

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Before she could say anything more, he said, “Since you are begging me, I'll make you a deal. I do something for you, and you'll do something in return.”

“What more do you want from me?”, her panic seeping into her voice.

“You'll find it when it’s the right time. You better make a choice quickly, I don't know how much longer I can hold it.”

Having no other choice, she gave in, “I'll do whatever you say. Please just don't cum inside me.”

“You mean it?, he asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes! Yes!!

“In that case you've got yourself a deal”, was his reply with a wink.

His thrusts started getting faster, he knew he would soon be there.

When he was about to cum, he took out his cock, turned her around.

Her legs weak from the massive orgasm she had, barely able to hold her weight. Her knees buckled, ready to give away any moment. Only her sweaty palms supporting her.

Matt’s moment came, he sprayed his load. By coincidence or not, most of it landed on her perfect MILF tits. Thick white sticky fluid flowed down her boobs into the valley, the stream reaching her deep navel, a good amount of his cum was on her left nipple!!

She couldn’t take it any longer, she collapsed, still in the sexual daze she had been in for the majority of the encounter. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She closed her eyes, from shame or sexual satisfaction she didn’t know.

She opened her eyes after a few seconds or was it minutes? Her mind still numb from the pounding she had been given.

Matt kept staring at her. Some part of Sally wondered what was happening.

He was admiring like an expensive piece of artwork. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His creamy load spattered on her body. The heaving of her jugs as she drew heavy breath. He would have blown his load if he hadn’t just shot it out. His twitching cock agreeing with his mind.

He suddenly exclaimed, “I love you!!

You are so beautiful!!

So sexy!!

You are the best MILF in town!!”

She gave no expression. They kept staring. She in daze. He in admiration.

He cooled down a bit, glanced down. His phone came in line of sight. A tired smile blossomed on his face.

He started taking pictures in her sexy pose. The repeated camera sound, brought her out of her stupor. He had taken quite a few good shots of her by then.

Matt knew it was time to go. It was a miracle that nobody had interrupted their session. He looked down at the clothes thrown around, kinky thoughts started running in his head.

He picked up the expensive bra and used it to wipe any wetness on his dick.

He then grabbed Sally by her shoulder and helped her get up. He handed her the bra. She looked down at her cum covered tits.

“No”, he said in a commanding voice.

She responded with a questioning expression which showed her confusion.

“No cleaning that. You’re going to wear the bra on it.”

“B..but…”, she stammered.

“No buts. You made a deal remember? I kept my end, its your turn now”, he replied with a kinky smile.

She looked at him with a pleading face.

“None of that, now get on with it. Be the woman of your word.”

She slowly and reluctantly put on the sexy garment, wet spots appearing on it.

“Now that’s a good woman”, he complimented her, smacking her bare ass at the same time.

He handed her the matching panties. She quickly wore them.

Matt whistled in admiration, she looked great in the whole set.

“Consider the lingerie set a gift. You know what, keep the other sets too.”

Suddenly he came near her and pinched her pussylips, “and don’t think this is the last time you’ll see me. This is just the beginning.”

Sally suppressed her scream/moan. She could only nod at his words.

She quickly wore her T-shirt and jeans. She was about to pocket the bra-panty she had worn this morning when..

Matt grabbed them, “I think I'll keep those. Something for me to cherish, everytime I'll see them, I’ll remember the feel of your hot pussy. Anyway, I'm giving you much better and much more expensive ones in return.”

She sighed, knowing that she didn't have any choice.

He had dressed up by then.

“I'll act as a scout, you come out when I tell you”

He went ahead, took off the doorsign, looked around. Seeing nobody, he motioned her to come out. He told her to follow him. He took her to the employee entrance, made sure the coast was clear and walked her out.

They both walked to her car in silence. They reached it quickly. She opened the door and got in. Before she could start the engine..

“Now, no going to restrooms and cleaning yourself, that bra comes off only when you get home. And…. Remember… This is just the beginning.”

She could only nod.

The wet sticky feeling on her breasts was odd but not uncomfortable. She would never have admitted to anyone but the thought of roaming around like that made her pussy tingle.

What both of them had failed to notice was someone had followed them out of the dressing rooms. This person had heard majority of their encounter and now had seen their faces. A picture of both of them standing beside a car could be seen on this person’s phone.


	6. Chapter 6

If someone asked Matt Sloan, what he had been up to the last few days? He would answer that he had been preparing a forward base for incursions and raids.

One might wonder, what would a teenager be raiding or invading? The answer was simple, the apartment a floor below. The apartment where Sally Jackson lived. Why would he be invading that apartment? To raid and invade Sally Jackson’s pussy, duh!

It had been three days since his 'meeting' with Sally MILF Jackson. Life had been great since then. School was going great, so was his life outside of it. Whenever he felt horny, he just had to take out his phone and…..

The pictures and videos he had taken that day were great. Much better than he had expected, and obviously much, much better than the ones he took at her home. It was perfect blackmail material. There was no way Sally Jackson could deny him anymore. The videos showed her as a willing and enjoying participant.

He had jacked off many times by looking at the hot pictures and videos. He had even considered, getting posters printed and then putting them up on the walls. He shook it off, realising that it would be overkill.

He had been busy these past three days. He had been stocking up the apartment with everything he would require for his purpose. Be it extended stay, smoking, drinking, partying, he had it covered. He had even fantasized bringing Sally upstairs and doing unspeakable things to her. Unspeakable for her atleast, he had no problems with all that stuff.

The idea of Sally in his apartment was quite appealing, but not as appealing as banging her in her own home. He wanted to bang her all over the place. Her own bedroom, bathroom, dining room, kitchen etcetera etcetera.

The place where he wanted to pound her the most was Percy’s room. He had imagined Sally on her back as he drilled deep into her on Percy’s bed, or bending her over the desk in the room and slamming into Sally. He wanted his enemy’s room to reek of sex, the stench of Matt’s conquest of Percy 'Pussy' Jackson’s mother.

Matt had spent the previous night organising his new place. His parents had gone out of town for a few days. He was free to do anything he wished, but he had been busy. He had actually done some serious work, that too all by himself. He didn’t want anybody to find out about Sally Jackson, that was why he didn’t call anybody for help.

He had woken early in the morning, a fact that surprised him. He was usually a late sleeper. He went about doing this and that to kill time. Just a few more things and the place would be perfectly set up.

He was tired after all the work he had done, if not physically then mentally for sure. Matt got a cunning grin on his face, he knew exactly what was required to get him up and running. He needed a reinvigorating fuck, and not with just any woman. He needed to bang Sally Jackson. It was overdue anyway, today would be a perfect time for it.

Looking at the clock he realised what Sally would be doing soon. His luck always shone when it came to banging the lady downstairs. Today was going to be a good day, he mentally repeated to himself. He had started pacing around in excitement. As luck would have it, the fridge came in his line of sight. He almost laughed at his good luck. He had bought something yesterday and put it in the fridge, now was the perfect time to use it. He went to the fridge and took out a 4-pack of Red Bull. He chugged one in record time, he wanted more so he finished the second one. Wanting to show no mercy to Sally, he opened the third one, he barely drank half of it. It didn’t matter though, he had already consumed more than enough. Sally Jackson was going to have a long and rough day. Matt would be keeping her hands full, well her cunt really but who cares.

He locked his apartment door, and rushed to her apartment. Just as he reached the fifth floor, he saw that limp dicked Blowfish coming out of the apartment. Probably going to Goode High.

Percy hadn’t been home the previous day, but Matt wasn’t completely sure. Still there was a high chance of Sally being alone at this point of time. He waited for a while as he made sure the fiance wasn’t coming back.

He went to the apartment, bent to see under the doormat. Foolish woman! She still had left the key there. Good for him. He slid the key into the lock, opened the door quietly. He slipped inside quickly.

He looked around, nobody was in sight. He slowly moved around the house, checking it room to room. He was relieved to find that Percy’s room hadn’t been used, that was a positive sign. At last he went to Sally’s room, she wasn’t in it.

He looked around and saw the bed, clothing was lying on it, Sally Jackson’s clothing. From her outer clothes to her lingerie, everything was there. He had been right, this was the time Sally took her bath. He got inside her bedroom and stealthily moved towards the bathroom. He peeked inside the bathroom, and Treasure! Not only was Sally Jackson there but also she was in sexy lingerie. Not as sexy as she had worn in their previous encounter but…

Perhaps she had done something special for Blowfish. The thought angered him, but he cooled down, soon enough he was about to do things to Sally Jackson that the asshole Blowfish could never even imagine.

He headed back to the main door, locked and bolted it, careful not to make any noise. Nobody was going to enter the house, even with a key.

He went back. Just outside the bathroom door, he saw a pile of clothes on the hamper, Sally’s clothes. On the top were her undergarments. There was nothing fancy about them, a full cup bra with classic panties. Both light grey coloured and by the looks of it not from a set. There was nothing sexy about them, well except that Sally Jackson had pranced around in them for a whole day. A sweaty summer day.

He picked the panty up and took a whiff, a horny smile adorned his face.

Even though she was in her late 30s Sally Jackson looked much younger. She had a very beautiful and sexy figure. She was very active and fit which was reflected in her body and looks. Her boobs rightly shaped and ass still tight. That made her desirable to all men and some women.

Sally Jackson was having a very stressful time. She hadn’t forgotten her second encounter with Matt Sloan. Not from lack of trying. Images of the sex session bombarded her mind every now and then. His threats and warnings kept her in a state of panic. She vaguely remembered him clicking more pictures of her, more evidence of her debauchery.

His warning always chilled her to the bone, “this is just the beginning.” That was what he had said. She was afraid that he would barge in anytime, he after all knew where she lived. She cursed her stupidity, what smart woman gets her hand stuck in the garbage disposal?!

The worst part was that she had actually enjoyed her fucking by the teenager. That was what troubled her the most. Even in her sleep she saw herself begging to be fucked hard. For the life of her, she still couldn’t remember from she knew Matt Sloan.

She had tried to get over it last night. A special treat to Paul had been her idea. She had prepared herself for a steamy session but instead ended up with plain vanilla sex which barely lasted fifteen minutes. She hadn’t even reached her orgasm, and the inconsiderate Paul had already gone to sleep. Why couldn’t her fiance be more like the teenager?

She was in her bathroom, thinking all this. Not realising that the very same teenager was looking at her right now.

Sally was dressed in a very sexy camisole. It was of silk material. Mostly cream coloured, only the breast region was somewhat lacy and black. Her matching panties were cream coloured silk as well. It wasn’t a thong, but it wasn’t a simple boring panty either. She looked great in it. Atleast Matt agreed with that assessment.

As he looked at her, Matt started imagining teasing her breasts especially the nipples, squeezing her ass, playing with her pussy. All the while soaping her up as he did naughty things to her.

Without even thinking, he stripped and very quietly went to the her. He got to her and his left hand covered her mouth, she started and shrieked. He pulled her towards him, his right arm wrapped around her waist. He suddenly moved his hand down and…..

Smiling, he pinched her pussylips, “Hello Ms Jackson, did you miss me?”

She relaxed, if only a little as she realised who it was.

He released her mouth, "Don't make a sound."

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her panic reaching new heights. Even she knew it was a dumb question to ask. They both knew what he was here for.

And that is exactly what he told her.

“Please no…please don’t..”, she implored.

“You are only saying that now, but you want this just as much as I do. Or have you forgotten what happened the last time or the time before that? You acted all innocent and prude at the beginning, but after that you were nothing but a cock-hungry slut”, he chastised her mockingly.

“But…. But… You forced yourself on me..”, she replied weakly. She knew her arguments wouldn’t have any affect on him.

“Oooh! I have pictures and videos that say otherwise”, he told her in such a way that she understood that he was threating her, and she had no choice but to comply with his demands. His tone and his face expression told her the consequences she would suffer for her non-compliance.

“As long as you keep me happy, you have nothing to fear. You enjoyed the previous times, and you will be enjoying it in the future.”

Matt stepped next to her, “Now, I am going to soap you up.”

Sally knew what he meant by ‘soaping her up'. She sighed, knowing that she didn’t have any choice.

In a flash, Matt turned on the shower. Sally was startled by the sudden sensation of water falling on her. As soon as she was completely drenched, he turned it off.

He was able to see her erect nipples protruding through the camisole. Her wet lingerie stuck to her big boobs and her round ass. Her hair were also wet and droplets were over her shivering lips and chin.

He then took the shower gel, and poured some on his palm. He first applied it on her neck and shoulders, his touch gentle, his movements slow. He proceeded to her arms, giving her a gentle massage as he lathered her up.

Matt discovered that 'soaping her up' was much more fun than he had expected. The way her skin felt while being soapy and wet, was an arousing sensation.

His hands went inside her camisole, and he caressed her flesh. He massaged her tummy, and played with her deep belly button for a while. He then moved upwards and started playing with her breasts. He first rubbed them, making sure to touch every inch of her milk jugs. After rubbing them all over he grabbed them and squeezed them repeatedly. The best part was when he pinched her nipples. He was merciless, he sometimes pinched lightly, sometimes pinched so hard that it was painful. The pain never lasted long, greater pleasure always succeeded the pain.

“Sssss…sssss….sssss”

“ahhhh….aaaaahhh…aaaaahhh”

“Oooohh Gooooodddsssss……ohhh gaudss….”

Such sexy sounds escaped Sally’s mouth. Her sounds made him more horny. He started rubbing his crotch against her bum. Their humping increased their pleasure even more.

He took his hands out and poured out more shower gel on his palms. His hands again went inside. His intention was to lather her torso completely. He massaged her belly, her back, her armpits, making sure no spot was left unattended. He did her boobs the last, the best part of her torso deserved special attention.

If his earlier massage was enjoyable, this one was magical. He massaged her boobs to perfection, his every squeeze, every twist, every rub, every pinch was spot on. Every move that he made took her to new heights of pleasure.

Some part of Sally’s mind wondered how the teenager was so good at this. What she didn’t know was that Matt himself had no idea how he was doing it. There was a glazed look in Matt’s eyes which made him seem like a puppet who’s strings were being pulled.

The erotic massage continued, as did Matt’s crotch rubbing. Sally had no doubt in her mind that if it continued, she would cum. She would cum without any penetration, a thing only Poseidon had done to her.

As if reading her thoughts and not wanting her to orgasm so easily, Matt stopped. Sally sighed, out of disappointment, or out of relief she didn’t know. Her aroused mind made everything so confusing for her.

Matt spurted more gel on his palm, he knew that he already had used more shower gel than that was necessary, but covering her with suds seemed fun. He rubbed his palms together and then took them inside her panties.

Her ass was his first target, he massaged it, making sure to suds it up thoroughly. Her butt was firm, not to the point of a bubble butt, but firm than most. He played with it like he had played with her tits. He squeezed, pinched, kneaded her butt for a good while. He even used his nails to scratch it sometimes, it never failed to get a response from her. The thing he liked the most was the squishing and squelching noises produced from their activities.

He proceeded to the next part, his fingers gently went in her butt crack. He started from the top and gently went down, stopping just before her backdoor.

He continued it, and kept it up for a while. He always stopped short of her anal hole. He noticed that Sally always tensed when his fingers moved downwards, it made him smile. Matt’s teasing continued, his patience surprising him. The way he played with her butt crack seemed like he was building momentum to breach something.

Sally was tense. Infact she was a nervous wreck. Nobody had ever breached that opening. She was an anal virgin. Not even a finger had gone there before. She didn’t know how to stop Matt. She feared, if she told him to stop, it would be like a shark smelling blood. He would find out and he would stop at nothing to deflower her rear entrance. Not to mention how he would mock her, boast of being the first man to go down there. She shivered at the thought.

So lost was she in her thoughts that she wasn’t prepared for what happened next. Matt decided to end the teasing, he started from the top of her ass crack, and he didn’t stop this time. He breached her butt hole with his index finger, it went in till the first joint of the finger. Although a very small portion penetrated her anus, Sally shivered as if she had been given a powerful electric shock. When the shivering stopped, she stood unmoving, her mind totally blank.

Thankfully for her, Matt didn’t notice any of it, or she would have walked funny for a good while, or wouldn't have been walking at all.

Matt didn't insert his finger back again. He was content with teasing her rear door. He rubbed it, circled it, totally sudsing it up.

After sometime Sally came to her senses. She found that she liked what Matt was doing to her asshole, something she wouldn’t have admitted out loud. Matt had shown her many things that she liked in a very small period of time. It was something that disgusted her to no end, he may force her in the beginning but she always turned into a willing participant. A boy her son's age had such an effect on her. She couldn't believe that a teenaged stranger had such power over her. She always became putty in his hands so easily.

After having his fill with her rear hole, he proceeded towards her cunt. When he reached it, he abandoned his gentle approach. He rubbed it vigorously. He sometimes pinched and played with her clit. Sometimes he did the same to her labia. At times he would insert his fingers in her steaming pussy, sometimes a single finger, sometimes even three at once. Whatever he did, he did it rough.

Due to his activities she started to breathe heavily, a clear sign that she was about to cum. Matt realised that and stopped. Sally whined, she was so close.

Then Matt did something unexpected, he turned on the shower again. He wanted to cool things down. He wanted her to beg for release.

His hands went to her knickers, he tugged the elastic waistband, and in a flash he removed the wet underwear. He caressed her pussy for a moment and then moved upwards. He took her camisole, and bunched it up till her boobs were exposed. She understood, and raised her arms. Just like her panties, he removed the last of her clothing in a flash.

She stood there, under the shower, as naked as the day she was born. Water flowing down her sexy body. Time slowed down for Matt, he could see every drop slowly making its way from top to bottom. He could see the drops of water falling from her hair to her butt, droplets going in her ass crack and coming out as steady stream. Water flowing to her perfect breasts, droplets reaching her erect pink nipples, he watched the droplets becoming heavier drops, and then the drops dripped down to the floor. The scent of lavender coming from her body just made it all the better. The sight was magnificent! This was the first time, Matt Sloan saw Sally Jackson totally naked. It was a moment he would never forget.

He stepped back, watching the foam flow down her shoulders and her back, then flowing over the curve of her ass.

Aroused, Matt grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer. She was startled by the sudden movement, if only for a short while.

His hands slid on her wet body, feeling her smooth, soft skin. He started from her thighs, digging his fingers in her flesh. He moved up to her waist, then her belly. He bit her shoulder while his hands reached her boobs. He squeezed her tits and pinched her nipples hard.

“Aaahhhhhh…ahhhh”

“Mmmmmmmm….mmmmmmmm,” she gasped and moaned.

Her body reacted to his manipulations. Her body was rubbing against Matt’s in a rhythm. She could feel his hardness against her ass. She could feel his constantly twitching dick, a thing that aroused her even more.

He turned off the shower and, took the soap this time. He applied it downwards, from her neck to her boobs and further down. He reached between her legs and spread the foam everywhere, only leaving her crotch unattended. Her skin felt so soft, so smooth. The smell of peach soap was intoxicating.

He took a step back to see his work. It was a great view. The only thing that covered her body was foam here & there. Her sexy figure was incredible. Her wet brown hair ran till her mid-back. Her body shone in the water.

Deciding that it was time for something else, he got on his knees for an inspection. He pushed her against the wall and picked up her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. He leaned in, getting closer to her honeypot. Without wasting any time, he dug in. He licked her pussy from top to bottom and bottom to top. He continued it for a while.

"OK, Ms Jackson," he said, looking at her crotch greedily. "Let's see what I can do."

And then he darted his tongue inside her love hole, tasting it.

“Mmm… You taste great Ms Jackson!”, he complimented her.

Moving slowly he licked her clit for a while. He kissed all the way from her sensitive nub to downwards till her butt hole.

She gasped in surprise when his tongue ran all the way back up and then inside her cunt. He turned and twisted his tongue again and again, at the same time sharply exhaled from his nose and sometimes teased her pussy with his teeth.

She pressed his face towards her pussy, as he eagerly played with it. Her hand was on his head, she massaged his scalp as she played with his hair, urging him on with her moans.

His ministrations became rougher, and he used his teeth without any care. His tongue licked, twisted and turned. His lips pinched and kissed. His teeth bit and scraped. She loved all the things he did to her. His hands held her ass. He pulled her towards his face as she pressed more towards his mouth.

At one point, he bit her clit. She pulled away and…..

"Please don’t stop," she screamed.

Rubbing her core with his fingers he replied lecherously, “don’t worry, I am not going to stop, I am going to practice and practice on you. When I am done, I'll be an expert in eating cunts.”

Changing his approach, he kissed her clit and rubbed her labia with his thumb and middle finger, giving light pinches from time to time.

He grabbed her ass and pushed his face into her crotch once more. Her pink pussy was fresh and soft, and Matt was savouring all of it. His head digging deep into her crotch.

He licked her pussy like an ice-cream. She moaned as he licked. She was so drowned in lust that she started squeezing her boobs to increase her pleasure.

The pleasure became too much for her, and she squirted on his face. He licked her pussy one last time and then stood up. All the while holding her up.

Matt laughed as he mocked her, “You are really a fucking whore Sally Jackson, aren’t you?”

She didn’t reply, she hadn’t even paid attention to him. Her mind was occupied in savouring her orgasm.

He stood up and started the shower again. The water rained down on their naked bodies. He claimed her wet lips. He ran one of his hands through her wet hair. He savoured the kiss and the feel of her body pressing into his. He caressed her body with his other hand. He touched her from the shoulders to the curve of her hips, ran his fingertips lightly along the crack of her butt and deeper between her legs to caress her cunt lips. Feeling a wave of arousal, Matt ground his erect cock against her pussy.

Coming down from the pleasure induced high, Sally let the cool water fall on her nude body, washing away her sweat. She raised her head and closed her eyes as she let the water slide down her hot body.

The water dripped from her erect pink nipples. The smell of the peach soap, her sexy body combined with the wet touch of the cold floor drove him crazy.

He grabbed her hands and placed her palms on the wall. He pulled Sally back by her hips, leaving her bent at the waist, and spread her knees apart.

He wrapped his arms around her and bit her neck. Sally surrendered, knowing that resistance was futile. She braced for the fucking she was about to receive, the banging she wanted, the pounding she needed. She bent further and jutted out her ass for him, feeling hot and hungry for a steamy sex session. His hands wandered over her water-slicked body, lingered at her love hole, gently rubbing and pinching her already swollen pussylips.

His cock rested against her ass as he played with her jugs. He whispered things in her ear, telling her in erotically explicit terms what he was going to do to her. Her knees weakened when he slid his fingers between her legs. He flicked her clit and massaged in slow circles. His fingers lightly caressed her opening, up to her clit and back down again. His touch was feather-light, intending for her to beg him to take her.

Sally spread her legs wider, she already yearned to be drilled. Matt slid his hand back up her torso, held her side, and at the same moment positioned his cock at her steamy pussy. She arched her back and pressed back against him, longing for his hard cock. He slid his arms around her waist and guided his cock into her tight cunt.

In a single slow thrust, he was buried to the hilt. Sally moaned, thrilled at the feeling of his fat cock stretching her, enjoying the sensation of the fullness she felt. He stayed still inside her, his cock throbbed when he felt the her inner walls contracting around him. He withdrew, only the tip remained inside. Then he slowly went into her again, setting a slow pace. He loosened his hold on her waist, slid his hand between her legs to the hard nub of her clit. He circled it softly.

She gasped.

“Aaahhhhhmm”

“mmmmmmmmmm”

"Mooore! Harder!"

Matt kept his pace slow, wanting to prolong their sex session. He wanted her to beg him to go faster. He liked having such power over her. From his past experience with her, he knew that she would become impatient soon, he knew she wanted him pound her. She wanted to be pushed over the edge hard and fast. She wasn’t going to get it so easily.

He realised that he actually liked it this way. Love making as people called it. Not bad. Not bad at all. He liked the feeling of her moist warmth gloving him. This slow sex allowed him to play with other parts of her body in much better way. He could devote time to her milk bags, kneading them, rubbing them, pinching the nipples. The good stuff! He could play with her clit as he screwed her. He was going to try this slow stuff more often. Anyway, slow and steady wins the race. Wasn’t that the saying?!

The only thing that he was unhappy about was the position in which they were having sex. It was their third time together, and yet he was screwing her from behind for the third time. He sighed as he realised that it couldn’t be helped. Any other position in the bathroom could prove to be dangerous, especially the one where he took her in his arms, as she held him with her legs locked behind his back. That would require a lot of strength, and even if he had the strength, there was risk of injury on the wet floor. This wasn’t bad by any means, but he wanted more. He told himself not to worry, there would be plenty of time for everything he wanted, and more.

She began thrusting back against him, wanting to increase the pace, wanting to be hammered, and not made love to. She removed one hand from the wall, reached down and rubbed her clit to reach the climax she desired so much. She moaned and rested her forehead against the wall, as she felt the dramatic increase of pleasure in her body.

Seeing that, Matt grabbed her arm, not allowing her to achieve the release she wanted so badly.

She gave him a begging look.

Matt responded with a lecherous grin. “Just ask what you want, and I’ll give it to you”, he told her teasingly.

“Pl…plea…pleassse…”, she replied, her mind in a pleasure drowned state.

“Please what?”, he asked coyly.

“Please do it…please…”, she moaned.

“Do what?”, he asked in an innocent voice.

She couldn’t take it anymore, her lust addled mind spoke for her, “please let me cum! Please!”, she sobbed.

“What do I get in return?”, was his clever reply. He knew she would do anything now.

His prediction came true, “anything! Please let me cum!”, she begged.

Realising that Sally would get to her climax one way or another, Matt changed his approach. One of his hands held her waist and he joined her in her effort to increase the pace. He took his cock out and plunged it deep inside of her. His thrusts started getting harder. All thoughts of slow love making left behind.

He slapped her ass, “no more touching yourself. If you want to be touched somewhere, you ask me. Got it?”, he slapped her ass once more.

“Hmmm…mmm”, was all she could get out of her mouth.

He lightly brushed his fingertips across the hard nub, back and forth. Sally needed more, wanted more. She clenched her teeth, groaning in frustration and pleasure.

“Yessss!!!!”

“Yeaaaahhhhh!!!!”

“Harder,” she begged.

He leaned forward and bit her neck and then shoulders, wanting to leave his mark. She tensed at first and then relaxed, letting him do anything he wanted. Her only thought was to orgasm.

"Faster," she grunted, wiggling her hips and pushing back onto his erection.

"Now this,” he grunted. His face showing signs of exertion... "is what I call good fucking," he drilled down harder, all of his cock encased in her warmth.

Their breathing got heavier by the second. He took his other hand to her wet breasts and instinctively squeezed them. Sally's breath caught as she trembled with pleasure.

"Keep going," she screamed, her arousal overpowering her.

Matt ran his hands along her wet body, accompanied by her soft moans. Assured that she was sufficiently held up, he began moving in and out faster. He continued touching her body with his lips and both hands. Her thighs, her ass, her breasts, her arms, her neck- all slick with wetness, all warm to the touch.

Meanwhile, Sally grinded herself against him, her legs spread to balance herself. He wrapped one arm around her and massaged her cunt with the other.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, "don't stop!”

He didn’t need to be told that. He had no intention of stopping.

The bathroom echoed with the sounds of passion. Droplets of water glistened on the lovers' bodies, a mixture of sweat, and water from the shower.

Matt pinched her clit and she gasped in pleasure. He felt her pussy walls clamp around his tool. She was making breathy, whimpering sounds.

He withdrew his hands, making Sally moan disappointedly. Matt grinned at the sound, but instead of making a cheeky remark, he bit her shoulder. He bit it hard.

“Aaaaiiiiiieeeeeee….”, Sally screeched.

Matt released her if only for a second. He bit her again, not as hard as before. He locked her flesh between his teeth and moved his tongue around.

Matt pressed her clit hard, it resulted in a mind shattering orgasm for her. It hit her hard and she would have buckled her knees had Matt not gripped her waist to keep her upright. He continued riding her hard, pressing pleasure upon her. He felt the continuous ripple of her orgasm squeezing and releasing his cock as he fucked her. The whimpering moans she made and the sensations of her cunt pulsing around his cock were almost overwhelming, almost.

Her whole body was tense and was trembling. He continued his pounding as her walls fluttered around his member again and again.

After sometime her mind cleared a bit.

"I have to..." she panted, beginning to lean heavily, "I can't.... Oh God. O God... can't stand up..." As if to prove her point, her legs shook and buckled at the knees again, but he held her tightly not letting her go down.

He withdrew his throbbing dick from her quivering depths, and slammed back into her soaking hole.

"You aren’t going anywhere," he told her. "I am not done yet. We are not done yet.”

"No, please no," she objected. She sounded drunk. In a way she was drunk, drunk on pleasure.

"Don’t worry, I got this." Ignoring her pleas. And he continued his furious assault on her love hole. Those Red Bulls were paying off. He needed to stock up more of them, much more of them.

As time passed, Sally again got into the mix of things. She started pushing back again, renewing their coupling. She spread her legs to give him better access to her swollen cunt.

He began pushing even harder, her pussy just inhaled his cock, it took almost no effort to sink all the way into her depths.

He knew that he was more than ready to cum, he had rarely gone this long without blowing his load. The shower had helped him go longer, the fact that he was fucking the mother of his greatest enemy fueled his passion even more.

He put his hands on either side of her waist, gripped her firmly. He pulled out his cock and pushed in harder.

"Harder!” her voice rising.

He pulled back and pushed in again. He pushed so hard that they both grunted.

"Harder, Matt!" she hissed.

He slammed into her again, pushing so hard and fast that the meeting of their bodies made an audible smack, drops of water flew from their bodies to every direction possible.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed.

“Go harder!!”

He started testing the limits of how forcefully he could plow her cunt, he didn’t hold back. It helped that she continued urging him to go harder.

Although they were under the shower, Matt felt that quite a bit of perspiration on their bodies was sweat from their exertions.

He felt his orgasm building, it was almost time.

Not wanting to finish yet, he buried is schlong inside her, unmoving. Sally, wanting the banging to go on, started making vigorous motions with her hips.

"Do I feel good bitch?" He asked, his voice demanding, as he slapped her butt.

"Do I make you feel good?'

She nodded, her eyes closed and her face burned in shame as she admitted it. Matt smiled lecherously at her response.

His hands moved to her front, he grabbed her nipples in both of them. He removed his cock out of her pussy, only the head remained inside her burning folds. In tandem he pinched her nipples very hard, and brutally thrust his cock in her pussy.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aaaaahhh,” she screamed.

He didn’t let up, neither on his pinching, nor in his thrusting. It was any moment now.

His brutality triggered her third orgasm. Her knees buckled and she fell down. Matt made no move to hold her. Instead….

“LOOK AT ME YOU CUNT,” he screamed at the top of his voice as he rapidly masturbated.

“LOOK AT ME”

She somehow managed to turn her neck around to look at his face.

At that precise moment with a strained breath, Matt blew his load. Blast after blast landed on her face and hair. He released everything he had, which was quite a lot.

The majority of his seed had landed on her hair. She would be needing a thorough shampooing soon enough. The rest of his thick sticky liquid fell on her forehead, from there it slowly dropped to her eyes. Some had landed on her nose. He was disappointed that none of it went to her perfect lips. He would have rectified that by asking her to clean him up using her mouth but….

All his exertions finally took its toll. He couldn’t support himself any longer, He collapsed on the floor beside Sally. Their heavy breathing made the only sound in the bathroom.

He somehow got his back on the wall and stayed in sitting position. Sally had collapsed totally, her face touching the wet floor. She remained that way. Maybe it was due to pleasure, maybe due to shame, maybe she was tired or maybe all of the above. Matt didn’t know, and neither did Sally.

Sally lay in such a position that her perfect MILF butt faced him. He used the opportunity and slid his hands along her ass, he reached her pussy and gently rubbed the area he had just pounded mercilessly. He used two of his fingers to open up her pussy, it was red. It was red because of him. His big cock had done that to the mother of his nemesis. He felt a great sense of pride at the achievement. He had done an excellent job.

She rolled over onto her back, trying to get up. Matt stayed the way he was, admiring her sexy body.

"So did you like that, Babe?" He mocked her.

She didn’t reply, her only action was that she looked down. It told him everything he wanted to know.

After sometime they both got up. She reached for the shower gel, they really needed to wash themselves this time.

In the end, he wound up washing her again and he took his sweet time washing her. The whole time she didn’t make a single noise.

He had great fun teasing, playing and exploring her out. I could get used to showers like this, was Matt’s only thought.

After a few minutes of washing, his cock twitched, indicating the returning hardness.

He went to the bathroom door, and looked at the clock in her bedroom. He smiled, time was with him. He had plenty of it. He went back to Sally and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around, her face full of shame. His next words confirmed her suspicions that she was going to have a very long day.

“Time for round two!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me anything you would like in this story.

Matt turned the shower off, and without drying, got out of the bathroom. Towing an equally wet Sally behind him.

In a split second, he pulled her towards him from the waist and hugged her tight. The embrace crushed her boobs on his naked chest, it was a very pleasant sensation for him. He then raised her face and kissed her hard.

He attacked her lips. He sucked and chewed them as if he was going to eat them. Matt kissed her passionately. He was very aggressive as usual. He didn’t give her a chance to breathe properly and kept on sucking and kissing her lips.

He inserted his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue and inner mouth. His hands were caressing her bare back and ass. He pressed her ass really hard and then squeezed it as well. She could sense his eagerness for round two by his actions and by feeling his hardness against her thighs.

He forced her against a wall and continued kissing her. Eventually, he stopped, and leered at her.

His lips then went to her nipples. He started putting pressure on her tits by pushing his head. He started sucking them, first the left one and then the other. He sucked harder as time passed. He kept alternating between the both of them. With one last bite, he let them go.

He kissed her wet lips again. His hands ran through her wet hair. It felt so good….

All of sudden, he grabbed her by arm and pushed her on the bed, with her face downwards. He came behind her instantly, his cock painfully hard.

Overcoming her surprise at being suddenly pushed on the bed, she tried to protest. Key word 'tried'. He was in no mood to listen. He just wanted to fuck her right there in her own bed. The very bed she had boring sex with that asswipe Blowfish.

Somehow he resisted the urge to take her then and there. Instead he bent one of her legs and brought her toes to his lips, and started licking them. After a while, he took her big toe in his mouth and started sucking it. His other hand went to her love hole. He didn’t bother with anything fancy, just rubbed it. His intention was to get her wet and ready for the screwing she was about to get.

Getting bored with her feet he lay on top of her and started playing with her ears. He licked them thoroughly. His favourite part was biting the lobes. He loved the noises she made when he bit them.

He went downwards, His nose touching her skin the whole while. He stopped at her right armpit, taking in the scent. He rubbed his nose there, soon realised that she was somewhat ticklish there. He teased her there for a while.

That didn’t last long.

He got up and spread her ass cheeks. Matt knelt, his face close to her honeypot. He could smell the sweet hot aroma that was Sally Jackson. He removed his face and licked his fingers and positioned them on her cunt. At first he rubbed her clit with his wet fingers. She shook from the sudden excitement. For a while he played with her vagina using his fingers, teasing and torturing her.

Not wanting her to achieve an orgasm so soon, he again brought his face to her crotch.

He gave her a soft lick up the furrow, loving the clean taste of her salty pussy, teased the clit for a while, and then pressed his face hard against the target. He licked inside her, reaching deeper and licking faster. He licked the inside, then the outside of her lower lips. They were becoming more swollen, engorged with blood from her increasing arousal. He inserted his tongue inside and began , sucking it in, pushing it back out, faster and faster. His nose high in her ass crack, smelling all of her.

He moved to her butt, kissed it and then bit it. She squealed.

“Turn around slut.” Matt ordered. She obliged and turned around onto her back. Her boobs were a sight, going up and down as she breathed. He smiled and licked his lips.

He knelt down on his legs and grabbed her sexy butt. She braced herself, closed her eyes and pushed her head into the mattress. Noticing this, he inched his face closer and closer to her pussy. The closer he got to it, the stronger the lust scent was, it intoxicated Matt. He kept his focus though. Eager to taste her again, he closed in on her pussy, and opened his mouth, letting the lips of his mouth, touch her delicate hot pussy lips. Feeling the teen's hot mouth, Sally moaned in delight, and took hold of his head, digging his face deep into her pussy. He kept his hold on her butt. He spread her pussylips and place his tongue at the opening, driving it inside. He flicked his tongue in and out, starting to eat her pussy, feeling all the wetness and heat on his face.

As he ate her pussy dry, she wailed in sheer pleasure. A current ran up her spine giving her goosebumps. She gasped and closed her thighs tightly around his head.

He keep sucking her and practically fucked her with the tongue.

“Oooohhhh”

She was starting to warm up and Matt knew it. He knew she was ready… Ready to be fucked. Fucked Hard…

His hands went to her tits and his fingers found her hard nipples. He pinched and twisted them. That lit her fuse. She pushed her ass hard back against him, shuddering as she reached her climax.

He felt her quiver, her pussy pulsed in pleasure, her honey coated his face, and dripped down off his chin. He ground his face into her, revelling in the smell of her honeypot.

As her release subsided and she began to relax, he moved upwards to her face. Her eyes were glazed due to pleasure. He dropped on her body, crushed her breasts, his boner touching her inner thighs. He grasped her head with both his hands and kissed her. He kissed deep and longingly. He forced his tongue in her mouth, making her taste her own juices.

Matt imagined Sally Jackson tasting her own juices from his manhood. Yeah! That would be so much better. This would do for now. There would be time for other things.

He got up, and stared at her with lust. He spread her legs and without hesitance, rammed it into her love hole. His entire dick was inside her pussy in a single stroke.

She couldn’t make any sound, as she was lip-locked with him. Again and again, he shoved in and out of her, their kiss never breaking.

He stopped kissing her, allowing both of them to catch their breath. All the while not stopping his pounding in and out of her wet cunt. Now that her mouth was freed, she moaned and wailed in pleasure. Their bodies glistened with sweat.

He stopped his thrusting, and hugged her hard, pressing her boobs against his chest.

Matt got on his knees and took her thighs to his shoulders. He bent down and slowly started to suck on her nipples. He tasted it and then without warning bit the nipple, hard, very hard. She screamed and involuntarily spread her legs even more. He again stroked her cuntlips, making sure she was wet, wet for him. It was unnecessary, she was flowing like a river down there.

He brought his boner against her pussylips and pushed it inside. He went in smooth. She sighed and arched her back allowing him deeper access to her core. He squeezed her ass and pushed hard. His dick rammed home and his balls slapped against her butt cheeks.

In the sexual frenzy, she locked her ankles behind him and pulled him closer.

She liked getting fucked in that position, especially the close contact of bodies. She crossed her ankles tighter and pushed her breasts against his chest.

He held her ass cheeks and started to give hard thrusts that completely impaled her vagina, and moved out almost completely before moving in again.

She was crying out again and again as he sucked and bit her neck and shoulders, leaving more and more marks by the minute. Meanwhile, his fingers bruised her ass cheeks.

Sally wondered, where did a mere teen learn to do such things to a woman?

He moved towards her boobs. He grabbed a handful of her right boob and squeezed it gently, while he enveloped his lips around her left nipple and began to suck like a baby.

“Oh gods!” she wailed.

After a while he realised that she was close. He withdrew his cock from her cunt and pushed two fingers inside her vagina. He curved his fingers and rubbed her inner walls vigorously.

“Faster, faster and faster!”, she screamed as a wave of arousal hit her.

She felt something deep inside her. Something warm building up…

He looked into her eyes and ordered, “Cum for me you whore!!” As if obeying his command, she squirted her juices.

Not wasting a second, he pushed himself inside her, fucked her harder than ever! He fucked her like an animal. She screamed as he increased his pace. He gave her no respite as he continued hammering through her orgasm.

It was sight to see. Her legs up in the air, him sucking on her nipples as he continued drilling her.

Wanting to last a bit longer, he withdrew. He kissed her passionately, with his tongue exploring her mouth. She was so drowned in lust that she returned the passionate kiss, with Matt happily letting her tongue explore his mouth. All the while he played with her tits, squeezing the jugs. Pinching and twisting her pink nipples. Making her moan in his mouth.

Deciding that it was time for the final stretch of this round, he started rubbing her pussy with his dick. He pushed in, only letting the head inside. He took it out and put it in again. He teased her this way a few more times, making her groan. His intentions were clear, he wanted her to demean herself further by begging him to fuck her.

“You want me?”, He asked.

She just gave him a needy look. Some part of her was still struggling against the lust that had enveloped her, or most of her anyway. That part made her unwilling to say the words he wanted to hear.

Matt continued his teasing, adding his fingers to the equation. The arousing ministrations went on for quite a while. Matt himself wondered how long he could keep this up? In a way it became a battle of wills. Who would give-in first?

Playing his final hand, Matt plunged his rod in her cunt very fast, at the same time he pressed her clit hard with his thumb.

She gasped loudly. She felt as if all the air had been taken out of her lungs.

“Please!”, she begged for it..

Matt felt a bit relieved, he had no idea what he would have done if his latest maneuver had failed.

He looked at her lustfully, “I’m gonna fuck you hard.” Almost instantaneously he withdrew his cock and gave a strong push to fill her up. He started going in and coming out very fast.

They moaned and grunted like wild animals. He increased his speed, fucking her faster.

“Only a real man can take you for a ride like this. I bet that limp-dicked school teacher hasn’t given it to you like this,” he taunted, and trusted again.

Their rhythm increased gradually. His tool went deep inside of her, grazing the walls of her vagina, and hitting her G spot, giving her immense pleasure!

Their bodies slammed against each other with a great speed. They were sweating, breathing heavily. Their eyes full of lust.

They both were on the verge of cumming.

“You’re gonna cum for me again?”

“Mmmhhhmmmmmm”, she replied. Her voice was shaky. He grunted and increased his speed.

After a few thrusts she reached her release. Her walls squeezed him tightly. What a feeling that was!

He wasn’t far behind, his dick tensed and she felt it. He kept banging her, having his dick deep inside her cunt. He closed his eyes and massaged her tits.

“Don’t cum in me… ” she somehow managed to blurt out.

He obliged, and took his throbbing cock out just in time and sprayed his load all over her stomach.

He collapsed in a heap on the bed, breathing heavily.

Matt recovered after a while. He looked at the clock, happy to find that time was on his side. He went to the kitchen, took a bottle of water from the fridge and downed it in a few gulps. Looking around, a jar of those weird blue cookies caught his attention. For some reason he felt the urge to try them. He took one and gave a tentative bite. Yumm! He shoved all of it in his mouth. The taste was amazing. He didn’t get the need for the blue colouring but right now he didn’t care. These were the best cookies he ever had. After eating quite a few of them, he returned to Sally’s bedroom, ready to fuck the lights out of her.

She was still lying where he had left her. His spunk shining on her stomach. The looked around, went to the hamper, took the used panties to wipe the cum off her. After he was done, he threw the sticky garment away, and went to Sally for another round.

Matt sat her up, she did it reluctantly. She was too tired. He took her in his arms, and started licking her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, too tired to protest, too tired to join in the fun. He went down and bit her neck, softly at first. His bites got harder as time passed.

Wrinkles formed on her forehead as her body tensed. Her breathing got harder.

“Hummmm”

“Hmmmmmm”

“MmmmmmMMMM,” she moaned as her breathing got faster.

Suddenly, he switched to her lips. He flicked his tongue, licking them thoroughly.

Without wasting anymore time, he pulled her closer to edge, her legs hanging down the bed. Her butt was at the edge of bed. He held her from the waist. He positioned himself between her open legs. For a few moments, he just stared at her wet mound. Eventually he lowered himself closer to Sally's body, and kissed her passionately on the lips. He shoved his dick all the way in her, and started banging her.

He ogled at her boobs. Instantly his hands moved to them and he pressed them hard. She begged him, “Please let me go. I am tired. I want to rest and get some sleep”. He ignored her and instead replied, “Ms. Jackson don’t even think of going to sleep now. I am going to fuck you as much as I want to. You are my official slut now and I will fuck you hard, like a bitch in heat. You better behave and please me, or else you will have tough time in days to come.”

She begged him one more time to let her get some rest, going as far as promising him to cooperate fully the next time. But it was all in vain. He had no intention of listening to her. He said, “I have waited to get my hands on you. I was dying to fuck you. You have put my cock on fire. Now you will quench my cock’s heat. So get used to long fucking sessions. You are not going to sleep unless I say so.”

Without waiting for her response, he started again. His mouth went to her fun-bags. He sucked her nipples like a wild baby. Unable to do anything else, she started playing with his hair. His one hand was squeezing her other tit, while the other hand was exploring her body.

He was kneading them like dough. It was hurting her. She told him to slow down, but he didn’t listen and instead ordered her to be quiet and to enjoy. He was rubbing and squeezing them as if there was no tomorrow. His other hand was now caressing her butt.

He then folded her knees and spread her legs as wide as possible. He pointed his dick on her cunt and pushed it so hard that it went inside in one shot. She screamed, a scream of pain. Her cunt was already in pain from their vigorous activities. He didn’t give her chance to get adjusted to his pole and started pumping her love-hole. He was moving faster and faster. She was tired, didn’t have energy to move or respond to his thrusts. But he didn’t care whether she was responding or not. Every push made loud fucking noises. He kept on drilling her mercilessly.

Matt was loving every second of it. Her legs raised in the air. Her jugs bouncing. Her face that showed her mind broken with pleasure. And he knew just the way to make it even better.

He put her legs over his shoulders to free his hands. He was not done with her boobs yet. He started squeezing her tits with his palms and his fingers. He said, “Your boobs are the best. They are mine forever. I love playing with them.” He was squeezing them, as if trying to milk them for last drop of juice. He bent a little bit more over her, and started kissing on her lips.

He was like a stallion. As the tempo of the copulation increased there was noise as his balls slapping against her. Her nipples and breasts were all sticky and there were red and blue bruises all over them where he had bit and sucked. He had cum twice already but this boy, a boy her son’s age just went on and on till the time she feared for her consciousness.

He kept on pumping her for along while before he neared his release. His breath was heavy now. He reluctantly withdrew his pole and with large groan he unloaded, spraying the jizz over her belly and tits. It wasn’t a huge load but no less satisfying than before.

He laid down next to her for a while. He looked sideways, Sally seemed out of it. A lecherous grin formed on his face. He had banged her into this state. The mother of his most hated enemy lying next to him, humped into a coma. Most people just dreamt of it, he had done it. A lot of his dreams were coming true these days. He had become a legend.

Life was good. He was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt Sloan was not happy. Infact he was pissed. It had been ten days since he had sex. Ten days since he humped Sally Jackson into a coma.

He counted it as a great day, even though he had to leave earlier than he would have liked. His parents returned earlier than expected and to avoid trouble he went home early like a good boy he was.

He went home but not before taking pictures of a comatose Sally ‘MILF’ Jackson. Her perfect MILF body sprayed with his man-juice, sprawled on her own bed. He took a good amount of them, in various poses from different angles. He was now proud owner of a good sized stash of porn starring Sally Jackson.

He had jacked off to the pictures and videos but nothing beat the sensation of Sally Jackson’s tight steaming pussy on his manhood.

Which brought him to his current predicament. He hadn’t had Sally Jackson in ten days. He had taken the key under the mat for his personal use. Turns out it was for nothing. He had gone for another steamy session with her only to find out that the key didn’t fit. He soon came to the conclusion that the lock had been changed. Looking around for a spare key had not produced any result. He had tried other ways to enter the apartment but found all the entrance points closed. The final conclusion was that Sally Jackson had finally shown some ‘intelligence' and barred him from the apartment.

How DARE that bitch ghost him?!!?! She was his personal slut! She supposed to be at his beck and call. She was his to fuck anytime he desired.

He had watched the house for a few days. It became clear to him that nobody was home. At one point he thought she had moved out. He had even called the building manager on pretext of enquiring new vacancies in the building. That atleast assured him that the apartment below was still her home.

He had felt like a super-spy when he had been surveilling her, but now he felt like an idiot. He hadn’t even bothered to take her phone number or email or anything else to contact her. The thought angered him. Matt had made up his mind, the next time he saw her, he would get all her info, be it phone number, email, driver license, social security number, credit cards and whatnot.

The slut needed to be a taught a lesson. She had to be reminded that he owned her MILF body. He had to make her see that she was supposed to be an obedient bitch, his obedient bitch. Any displeasure he suffered would have consequences for her, consequences she wouldn’t like.

Sally Jackson was a wreck. She didn’t know what to do? She had been pulled into a bad situation and was being dragged further down.

The teenager had ‘visited’ her again. He had taken liberties with her again. She knew the name Matt Sloan from somewhere but she just couldn’t remember from where. Not that it mattered much at this point. Or maybe it did. Damn! She was so confused. She was normally a smart woman, but recently it was not so. It was like something possessed her, or someone whispering into her mind, or influencing her or whatever. She just knew that she wasn’t herself. Maybe it was just a phase?

She was ashamed of herself even though she knew it wasn’t her fault. Deep down she knew that the shame was from enjoying the sexual encounters. She had reluctantly admitted to herself that it had been some of the best sex she had had in a very long time.

Paul was a good man, but he wasn’t what she needed sexually. She may have never noticed it but the teen brought to the surface her desires that she had deeply buried. That was not including her newfound addiction to porn. She had never been attracted to porn but now she was hooked to it. She didn’t know why? That was so unlike her. Even more things to be confused about.

She needed to clear her head. That was exactly why she was at her old cabin in Montauk. That and both Percy and Paul were out of state. She didn’t want to be alone in the apartment. So she changed the locks, fastened any other entry or exit and just came to her old spot.

She came to Montauk to be alone and to think. All this time of being away had done no good. She had only been away from the boy physically but not mentally. She had come no closer to a solution to her problem than when she had arrived. She had to leave tomorrow and she was dreading going back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are safe and healthy in these troubled times.  
> Feel free to tell me anything you would like in this story.  
> Please review

It happened so suddenly. It happened so fast.

Sally Jackson had been back for a week now. She had dreaded every moment prior to her return and she had been on edge after her return.

She had debated telling Percy about her situation. She knew he would help her. His mist magic could make it like it never happened. The thing was that it did happen. Something in her dissuaded her from doing so. It was like a whisper in her mind showing and reminding her of consequences if things went wrong. Percy adored and respected her above everyone. What would he think if he found out she had behaved like a whore. What if he didn’t understand. She couldn’t afford to lose him. So when Percy called to inform her of his extended stay in San Francisco, she remained quiet and acted as if everything was normal.

Her dread had lessened as the week went by without any incident. Something made her complacent, which was the reason for her being on the roof, tending the plants.

The roof of the building could be considered private. Surrounding buildings didn’t have the best view of it. The three walled shed blocked what would have been the clear view from the building behind hers.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn’t hear somebody approach her from behind.

Matt Sloan had been away for a week. His father had taken him to LA. They were there for the opening of his dad’s new store. It was the latest step in his father’s business expansion on the western seaboard. Matt's father had hoped that by involving his son in business proceedings, he could instill some responsible behaviour.

Having no choice, Matt had to endure a week with no fun. He doubted he could have anything close to being called fun these days without his personal slut Sally Jackson.

With her awol, and the useless trip, he was seriously frustrated. In his mind, the only way to get rid of all this negativity was to have 'The Sally Jackson Therapy'.

With him back in New York, and no school the next day, it was the perfect time for an appointment with Sally Jackson.

He went to Sally’s apartment and rung the bell. Normally, he would have been cautious, would have considered the possibility of somebody other than Sally being home. But not today. Today the hot MILF was going to give personal attention to Matt Jr.

After a few rings and knocks, there wasn’t any reply. He was starting to get angry. He was about to do something stupid when Grandma Collins appeared, as if out of thin air. Where did she come from? He hadn’t heard her.

“You are looking for Sally?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Matt was stumped for a second but out of nowhere he knew what to say, “the delivery guy gave her the package while I was away”.

“I didn’t know you knew Sally so well.”

“She’s a nice lady…”

“That she is. Oh and by the way, she is on the roof tending plants.”

Before he could control himself, a smirk appeared on his face. He controlled himself quickly. “I better go upstairs and ask her for my stuff.”

“Hmmm”, she replied with a smirk and an amused look in her eyes. For a moment Matt thought that Grandma Collins knew just what kind of stuff he was going to get from Sally. The look disappeared quickly, making him wonder if he had just imagined it.

Thanking her, he started for the roof, all the while thinking of things he would do to the mother of his most hated enemy.

The door was open, he peeked inside. Her back was towards him. She was on her knees. Perfect, just perfect. It was high time that she serviced him with her cock-sucking lips.

He looked around, making sure they wouldn’t be seen from nearby buildings. He got rid of his shorts and briefs quickly. He stroked his semi-erect cock a few times and then tiptoed towards his target.

He approached her from the right and faster than he thought possible turned her head towards him, slapping his almost erect dick on her face.

“Ms. Jackson you've been a bad girl, and bad girls need punishing.” His hands kept her head in place and he shoved his cock in her face. “You know what to do.”

To avoid any protests from her, he warned, “you know what will happen if you don’t comply”.

Sally was stunned by the sudden assault. Before she could understand what was happening, the penis slammed in her face and she was issued a command. A command she knew she couldn’t refuse. She was still in shock when he slammed into her again.

“Didn’t you hear me slut?!!? Get to work. And no teeth”, impatience clear in his voice.

Sally turned her body towards him.

Swallowing nervously, she ever so slowly parted her lips, as he painted them with his fat wet tip. Finally wide enough to allow entry he pushed in, moaning happily as his pulsing mushroom head rested deep in her mouth, pushing down on her tongue and leaking pre-cum all over her taste buds. She tried to adjust her tongue, but that only served to make him groan in appreciation.

"That's it, lick it like a good bitch."

Humiliated but deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible she started lathering the hot tip with her tongue, making him moan happily.

"Don't forget to suck."

Defeated she did as she was told, hollowing her cheeks as she tried to suck on the fat cock that kept her jaw wide open. The flow of the pre-cum increased, giving the blowjob a noisy slurping sound.

She had to swallow every now and then, the clear lubrication coating her throat. She felt his hands in her hair, caressing them as she did her best to service him.

"That’s a good slut." He murmured, a dopey smile on his face.

He pushed the cock even further in, nudging the lubricated tool to her throat. She struggled awkwardly but her feeble attempts only made him smirk.

His hardon pressed into the opening of her throat and then slid out again dripping with saliva that she couldn't swallow because of the gag in her mouth.

He was being intentionally slow and she had the sinking feeling that he was allowing the back of her throat to become used to his rod. The dick in her mouth was cutting off her air flow every time it slid in. She was desperately trying to relax without gagging on it. She caught a deep breath before the cock pressed into her throat. He held it there and kept holding it there. It felt to her that he was going to suffocate her. And then suddenly he pulled out. She gagged and gasped for breath.

Matt had planned to ram his big cock down her throat straight away, but now he was being patient. He didn’t know where this patience came from. He just knew this was the way to go.

“Miss Jackson, you really need to relax because you are going to take this cock down your throat.”  
  


Moments later he was working her throat again. He was training her. The cock would press into her throat and then pull out. She gagged and coughed and drooled all over the thick member a number of times.

She was trying hard to relax despite her obvious discomfort. He kept jamming the thing into her mouth. He wasn't going deeper, just continually holding it back there longer and longer. Unbelievably, she was beginning to lose the urge to gag and was timing the penetrations with large gulps of air.

Hanging on to her hair with one hand he continued to fuck her mouth, while the other reached underneath and pinched her nipple hard and then twisted it. He kept teasing her like that. It was all too much and she felt like she was going to pass out.

The cock in her mouth was now attempting to go further down her throat. She struggled to keep her gag down. With every new thrust, the fleshy meat in her mouth was going deeper.

Matt switched hands and used her other nipple. The dick pressed into her throat. If her mouth were able to function like a mouth, she would have screamed.

This went on for a while. Then suddenly he brought his hand back up. His hands went from caressing her hair to grabbing them tightly.

Just as suddenly, her head was forced towards his crotch.

"Grh…ggbh….ghll….gaaahhh!", she protested, drool leaking from her mouth, feeling his fat tip push against her slick throat, the leaking pre-cum having lubricated her thoroughly. She placed her hands on his thighs, trying to fight against it, but found herself completely powerless against his superior strength. He moved the head back, letting her catch a breath before once more driving her head towards his crotch. Her garbled protests died when the head hit back of her throat .

Her gag reflex was feebly protesting but stood no chance at dislodging the fat invader that was slowly pushing deeper and deeper.

He pushed her head back and let her catch a quick breath. Wasting no time he slammed back in.

This time she was prepared for inevitable intrusion. He forced his cock right down her abused throat once more.

Sally tried to struggle but deep down she had accepted that it was pointless.

Her throat was burning when he pulled back again, this time barely letting her breathe before plunging his dick into her tight wet mouth again.

He quickly developed a rhythm, moving her head back and forth, the tip of his cock continuously hit the back of her throat.

Matt was enjoying the scene. Her wet slurping and the choking sounds, the drool slipping down her chin egged him on. He smirked, she looked like the cheap whore that she was.

The cock in her mouth now was being thrusted frantically at her throat.   
  
"Guhg...gg.ggurg...gug..g..gulg...guh..guh..."  
  
The sound of her throat being fucked was music to Matt’s ears. The cock slowed and she was once again being prepped for the inevitable deepthroat.

Her sore throat was becoming more accepting of the cock. The further it reached the more he complimented her. The Compliments were ofcourse lewd and degrading remarks.

She took a deep breath as the dick came at her once again and this time he pressed hard into her. Her throat was opening for him and he was nearly there. He gave a few thrusts, literally throat fucking her. His pleasure was audibly confirmed with low grunting and growling. He pulled out and she gasped for air and only gagged a little. Another deep breath and he was at it again. His hardness reached her throat and kept coming. A huge cock was lodged in her throat and she was squirming in desperation. Then his balls hit her chin.

She could no longer see him but if she could, she would have seen his victorious grin. He had claimed her mouth. Well almost claimed, there was only one thing left to do.

She was completely out of air and just as she thought she might faint, he took the cock out from her throat and allowed her to breathe.

Giving her no respite, her mouth once again became a dick receptacle as he skull-fucked her again and again with all out abandon. She gurgled on her own spit as the face-fuck went on.

His pace suddenly became even faster, leaving her lightheaded. She grabbed a breath of air whenever she could.

She sensed the was buildup to a climax. With a grunt he buried his long fat cock into the back of her throat one final time.

His cock bulged and Sally could feel the thick seed travel through the long shaft before it spewed a fat load of cum into her throat, force-feeding her the creamy substance.

His cock twitched depositing one load of thick babybatter after another. Sally choked, her eyes watered. It felt as if the warm essence would come out of her nostrils. With no other option left, she reluctantly swallowed. She could feel it's warmth as it coated her esophagus. Just as he was pulling out another load of thick cum hit her throat. He kept the still spurting tip between her lips, to make sure she got a proper taste of his baby-batter.

The musky taste was strange, but not as bad as she had feared.

Matt’s was turned-on by Sally's frantic swallowing as she tried to get some air again. She could feel his nails digging into her scalp as she struggled with the sudden deposit of warm jizz.

Ever so slowly his orgasm started dying down, his grip on her hair slowly relaxed as he pulled the red tip out of her mouth with a wet slurp. She coughed loudly, drawing in a deep breath. She spat out whatever she could. However, Matt wasn’t done, he unloaded a stream of cum on her face, some fell on the floor below her.

Neither Matt nor Sally could believe the amount of man-juice he ejaculated. He was dripping with sweat as he held onto her hair..  
  
"Look at what a nice little cum-dump you've become”, he insulted her further.

Her poor jaw ached and the throat was so sore. Her mouth tasted of semen. She was speechless and broken.

When he finished he let go of her head. She almost collapsed, but she was able to support herself with her hands. She caught her breath all the while processing the recent events.

Matt was on a high. This was just the kind of therapy he needed after a few stressful weeks. He decided to get more of this therapy on a regular basis.

Both of them were so caught up in their thoughts that neither noticed the hidden figure holding a camera. A camera which had captured almost all of the session.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Happy New Year to you all.  
> I hope you all are safe and healthy in these troubled times.  
> Feel free to tell me anything you would like in this story.  
> Please keep review

Matt Sloan was very happy with the way things were going. After the face-fuck on the roof, the action continued in his personal MILF's apartment. If only the sofa in the living room could talk.

The sex had been great as usual. Sally Jackson was a closet nymphomaniac, and he had made it his mission to get her out in the open.

Their session had ended with him deliberately blasting his load on the sofa. In his perverted mind, he was marking his territory. Everytime Sally Jackson sat or even looked at the sofa, she would remember the pounding she had received. A pounding Matt 'motherfucking' Sloan had given her. Not to mention the amusement he would get whenever that limp-dicked Blowsfish sat on it. Maybe if he saw the stains, he would leave Sally Jackson.

Before he left the apartment that day, he had made sure to take her phone number, email ID, pics of her driver license and credit cards. He had especially, taken a spare-key to her apartment, and had warned her against changing locks. All in all a good day.

Days turned to weeks as their encounters continued. They happened every other day. Matt got frustrated at times when he couldn’t have her for some reason or another. There were times when Paul Blowsfish cockblocked him. He became especially angry at such times because Sally Jackson was his personal MILF and nobody else had any right to be intimate with her.

He had also accumulated a lot of detailed information about her. He had treated her home as his own, going through her clothes to her finances to her documentation, etc. The last time he had went through her medical records and had found something that interested him a great deal. He had promised himself to make use of the info to its fullest extent.

That had been a week ago. He had been unable to 'visit' Sally Jackson since then. He couldn’t take it anymore. Even though it was well past midnight. He was way too horny. While it was always great jacking off to the pictures and videos, he needed the real thing, and he needed her right now.

Throwing caution to the wind, he locked his apartment and tiptoed down to hers. The key to her apartment now permanently remained in his keychain. He slowly and quietly opened the door. He closed it and went inside. He moved stealthily around the house. He found her in her bedroom, which was no surprise.

The limp-dicked schoolteacher was lying next her, atleast he was facing away. What angered him was the fact that Sally Jackson was wearing a sexy outfit. So, they had a nookie. It made his blood boil.

He snapped out of it and looked at her. She was looking very sexy, there was no doubt about that. She wore an emerald green negligee made of satin, it had black coloured lace trimmings. The negligee had ridden up to her waist, but he could tell that it couldn’t reach any lower than her upper thighs. She wore an emerald green lace thong to go with it. He had honestly never seen these. Maybe she had hidden them somewhere or maybe they were new. Didn’t really mattered now, Blowsfish had seen her in them before him. He controlled the impulse to throttle his neck.

He had a job to do here. He was here to bang Sally Jackson, and he sure as hell wasn’t going back without a good fuck.

He slowly and cautiously climbed the bed and moved towards her.

Sally stirred uncomfortably. Still half asleep, she groaned as she felt a heavy weight on her.

There was a figure sitting on top of her, straddling her thighs so that she could not move, and fear gripped her in a vice. As soon as she tried to turn her head to scream, a hand came over her mouth with enough strength to stifle her voice and restrict her breathing. She bucked, trying to dislodge her attacker but either due to her sleepy state or due to the attacker’s strength or maybe both, he stayed put.  
  
Sally's attacker leaned forward so that he was practically lying on top of her, and she felt the hard muscle of a male torso pressing into her back. His breath was hot against her ear, “Hey Miss Jackson. Did you miss me?”

Her breath hitched. Of course it was him. Who else could it be? The knowledge alarmed, relaxed and excited her at the same time. As soon as she identified him her struggles lessened but did not cease. Paul was right next to them. If he just turned… Sally had no idea how she would explain the situation to him.   
  
In an instant his mouth was on hers. Sally groaned in surprise as Matt kissed her hungrily. His tongue played with her lips, and he slid his knee against her pussy, building a steady rhythm. Sally wrenched her mouth away and tugged his shirt repeatedly with as much force she could muster.

He was annoyed with her actions and was about to chastise her when he actually looked at what she was trying to say.

When he looked at her, Sally furiously pointed her finger at the door.

A look of comprehension dawned on him. He realised she was right. As satisfying as it would be to bang her with Blowsfish sleeping on the same bed, it would be stretching his luck.

So, he got up as quietly as he could. He took her arm and tugged it with some force. Sally sighed and followed him with no resistance.

Matt led her out of her bedroom and looked around for a place to fuck. He smirked evilly, he had selected the perfect place to debauch her that night.

He led her into Percy's room. This was going to be a great fuck. He was going to defile his enemy's mother in his own bed.

While Matt was occupied in his perverted thoughts, Sally started to plead to him, to not go ahead with his plans. Paul was still in her bedroom, he could easily wakeup anytime.

Deep down she knew it was futile. A part of her wondered if she even wanted him to stop. This traitorous part of her couldn’t deny that she had been having some of the best sex she had in a long time. Her dissatisfaction with Paul was increasing as days went by. Just that night their session barely lasted 15 minutes, including foreplay. To rub salt in the wound, he had not even bothered with her climax. It hurt even more because she had made an effort to make the night special.

The corrupt part in her whispered that maybe this was her chance to get back at Paul. If he would not take care of her needs, then they would be fulfilled by someone else. That someone else being Matt Sloan.

“Oh shut-up, you bitch,” he hissed. “You can beg all you want, but you aren’t going to win. So lie back like a good slut and have fun like you always do. Either way, I'm gonna fuck you till I nut.”  
She already knew that there was no stopping him, but she was scared that her fiance would discover them. At the same time she was turned on by the element of risk. They would have to be as silent as possible.

Matt took her lack of response as a sign of defiance. So he shoved Sally 'MILF' Jackson on her son’s bed. That jarred her out of her thoughts.

"You want it rough, you slut!?" he asked before she could react.

He got on top of her again. "Is that it? You want to be held down and fucked hard?" He slid his knee towards her vagina. It made her clit hum. Sally shuddered, her back arching off the bed before she could even think to hold still.

He felt her arching against him, and he let out an animal, guttural growl that made Sally flush with heat. He held her chin and buried his mouth into the sensitive skin beneath her ear.

Heooked up, and forced her eyes to meet his. “You fucking like this, don't you, you fucking slut? You're already wet. You think I can't feel your cunt?”

He shifted his weight, used his other knee to force her thighs wider apart so that he could force both his legs between hers. He took his hand from her chin and slid it downwards, across her heaving stomach, feeling the smooth fabric till he reached her upper thighs. He tried moving the negligee up to her waist but it got stuck under her butt. He was about to pull more forcefully when she arched her back. The sexy garment was easily pulled up to her belly. He left it there and his fingers went down, under the lace thong. His finger tips danced across her opening, and the length of his digits pressed against her clit. Sally let out a moan. He grinned lecherously as he felt that she had dampened her panties.

He chuckled at her, then hooked his fingers and slid them directly onto her slick opening. He pressed gently, not enough to actually slide inside her. His thumb followed, sliding onto her clit and rocking against it in a rhythm that made the muscles of her pussy pulse involuntarily.

He lowered his mouth to hers once again, licking her lips hungrily as he took in the taste of her. He leaned on her again, sliding his cock until it rested right at her opening, and started to grind against her as he deepened the kiss. She squirmed, but it only made him harder.

Matt came up for air and rested his mouth against Sally's ear once again. His breathing was ragged and hot against her skin. "Admit it, Ms. Jackson," he whispered. "You fucking want this. You want it so fucking bad."

Not waiting for her reply, he devoured her mouth, and he ground his cock into her pubic bone so hard it almost hurt. Matt slid his other hand down underneath her and grabbed her ass and pulled her against him even harder as if he just couldn't get enough of her.

There was something about being so obviously desired that made Sally tremble. She moaned against his mouth and he groaned in response, as a wave of lust hit them both.  
  
She opened her mouth for him, his tongue slowly licked its way inside. He knew what he was doing with his mouth, and Sally found herself trembling again as Matt's hot tongue rasped against the tip of hers. Meanwhile he slid one finger inside her. She couldn't keep herself from whining into his mouth.

He then turned his finger inside her and beckoned towards her vaginal wall, her tremble turned into a shudder. Her hips rocked against him of their own accord, and she felt Matt smile in satisfaction against her mouth.   
  
The boy felt burning hot, Sally could feel his body heat even through their clothes and as she tried to frantically inhale enough air to stay conscious, his scent overloaded her senses. He was musky and a little bit sweaty; exactly what she would have expected from a teen. She groaned as she felt her body start to surrender completely.  
Some part of her knew thay it was sick, and wrong, the way her body was reacting and this part would have given anything for it to stop. But as Matt slid a second finger inside her and increased the pressure on her clit she drew her feet up to her ass, pushing against the mattress to lift her hips closer to his hand.   
  
"Fuck, Ms. Jackson," he groaned as he finally came up for air. "You're tight as hell. Infact you’re tighter than some school-girls I happen to know." He twirled and flexed his fingers inside her. Sally almost choked on her response while being secretly please at the compliment.  
  
Instead of replying, she bit her lip as a wave of heat sent delicious pulses of pleasure straight to the spot inside her that he was rubbing with his finger tip. Her muscles were starting to contract, and she knew he could feel it too. He slid one more finger into her, and changed the angle of his stroking, and heat flooded her senses like a tidal wave.   
  
"Oh, gods!" she groaned, and her toes curled into the bed as she lifted her hips closer to him once again. He leaned in for another kiss, moaning in appreciation at the sounds that she was making.

Sally lost it, the muscles in her cunt squeezed his fingers hard, pulsing in rhythm as she squirted on his hand and drenched her thong with her juices. As her pussy cummed, she whined into his mouth and collapsed back down into the sheets.

She turned her head away from his mouth. He used this opportunity to nuzzle the side of her neck until she recovered from her orgasm.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Matt whispered as he took his hand out of her thong. "Now its time for you to cum on my cock." He unbuttoned his khaki shorts and shoved his boxers out of the way, and Sally found herself staring as his cock sprang to attention, pre-come glistening on the head. He caught her looking and winked. He slid his fingers around his cock and gave it a couple of lazy strokes.  
  
Matt slid in close, nudging Sally's thighs further apart with his knees so that he could get a good look at her. His hands moved to her shoulders, fingers under the thin straps of her negligee. She understood what he wanted and complied by lifting her torso. Soon her breasts were exposed as the garment was bunched on her belly.

Matt grabbed her jugs and pushed her down. His mouth went to her right nipple while his fingers went to the other. He played with them like an expert. Sally had to bite her lower lip to suppress the moans of pleasure. He slobbered all over the boob and then switched, doing the same to other as well.

Having had his fill for the time being, he moved downwards. It was time for the main event.

He spread her legs and put one of them on his shoulder. He didn’t bother with removing the wet thong, just moved it to a side. Her pussy was understandably wet. He inserted two of his fingers inside her wet, steaming love-hole, didn’t keep them there long. He took the fingers to her mouth, making her taste her own nectar.

She was so lost in lust that she licked his fingers dry and moaned as if it was the sweetest thing in the world. Matt smiled. A smile of vindictive pleasure. Here he was in that ass-wipe Percy Jackson’s room, on his bed. His MILF of a mother with him. He, Matt Sloan could do anything he pleased, to her.

It was almost the perfect moment. Almost. It would have been better if he had a few cameras on tripod, filming his conquest of Sally Jackson. Or having her dick-head son and limp-dick fiance tied-up while he debauched her, unable to do anything but watch her begging to be fucked harder. Watching her squirt on his cock again and again, and end up nearly comatose. The best would be their faces of disbelief, repulsion and panic when he dumped the biggest load of cum in her pussy. The very same pussy that Percy 'Pussy' Jackson had come out of, the very same pussy which by all rights belonged exclusively to her fish-blowing husband-to-be.

He shook off his fantasising. This wasn’t the time to indulge in the vast pleasures of fantasy, instead it was time to enjoy reality. This wasn’t the first time he had such fantasies. Infact some of them involved much more depravity and perversion. Still a guy could dream. Who knew, they might come true.

In her lustful state he could atleast corrupt her even more. He was going to make her take the next step in her complete submission to him.

Without wasting another moment, he lined his cock-head up with her opening. Sally tensed, her body trembling with desire.

He squeezed his cock against her entrance, and Sally started to buck in desperation. A desperation to get his cock in her pussy.

What she did not know was the fact that Matt was  
going to make her beg and more. He wouldn’t put his cock in her no matter how much she begged, and pleaded. He wouldn’t have any of it. So, instead of pushing his cock inside her he used it to play and tease her cunt-lips.  
  
"Please, for gods' sake!", she hissed trying to keep her voice down.   
  
He just grinned. She wasn’t quite where he wanted her but she was going to be there soon. He used his hands to hold her still.

"You want this?" he asked, as he slid his cock away from her entrance and rubbed the head over her quivering clit. The friction was intense, and electricity shot through her limbs until a whine escaped her lips.  
  
"Oh no," he went on. “You don’t just want it. You fucking need it. You need it bad. You just have to tell me how bad you need it?”  
  
Another wave of lust hit her. His cock felt good. Better than good, but Sally couldn't shake the terror that had gripped her and twisted her stomach into knots. The sane part of her knew that this was wrong and unnatural. This was simply not her. She understood that if she did what he wanted, then she would sink further in this quagmire of depravity that she had found herself in. Sadly for her, this sane part was in ever increasing minority.

She writhed as he teased her mercilessly. "No, please! Please just do it!"   
  
"This won’t do," he growled, lowering his mouth to her ear again, while bending her leg to an impressive degree. He subconsciously admired her flexibility. The bitch was full of sexy surprises. He would use this new information later.

“You have to mean it. You have to show me how much you really need it? Just exactly how much you want to be fucked till you break, you slut." He moved his cock and repositioned the head against her wet opening, while he put his lips on hers and kissed her. He stroked his hand down and cupped her breast, rubbing her nipple around in slow circles until she started to moan once again. Matt was still rock hard, and his cock had left a shining trail in her pubic hair as it rested against her crotch. He slid his hand to her other breast and started to squeeze. Sally rocked against him, trying to get his dick in her but failed.  
  
"Please," she moaned, "give me that cock right now."

He was almost ready to give it to her but something made him freeze. He didn’t get much time to think on it, because Sally Jackson did something that surprised them both. One of her hands found his cock and before they both realised her fingers were around his hot twitching pole. The sensation of her fingers felt better than anything he had imagined.

Sally felt like her body and mind went on autopilot. Matt couldn’t believe what was happening. This was much better than he had planned, not that he was complaining. The sexy MILF was going to put his cock inside her on her own.

She adjusted his cock so that he was lined up perfectly against her steaming cunt, and started to increase the pressure of his cock. He responded by putting pressure on her pussy. Their eyes met again, and then suddenly she yelped and he hissed as the head of his cock pushed inside her. At the same time her hand released his cock.

Matt rocked his hips and eased his length inside her, not stopping until he felt his balls come to rest against her ass. The head of his cock hit her g-spot with every small movement of his hips.

He stared into her eyes as he inched backwards, pulling his cock from her body until only the head remained inside her. She bit her lip and held her breath to steel herself, expecting him to start pounding into her at any second.   
  
Matt's eyes were smouldering as he looked at her, and as he slowly eased back inside her. She suppressed her moans, surprised at his gentle movements, but within few moments she forgot about everything else except the feeling of his cock.  
  
He was hot and hard, and yet smooth like velvet as he moved inside her. Sally whined as she felt the head of his cock and the veins along his shaft touching places inside her. He pulled back and sank into her again, and again. He growled, tilting his hips and increasing his speed just a little, and she started to feel the heat rising within her once again.  
  
"Fuck," he grunted, sliding his hand down Sally's body to play with her clit. "You ready for more?"  
  
She couldn't speak, but it didn't matter. Her throaty groan told him everything he needed to know as he found that perfect rhythm on her clit, and she felt herself squeezing down on his cock. He increased the speed of his thrusts until his movements became firm, then hard, then downright rough as he filled her over and over, sweat beading on his forehead.  
  
His attention was focused completely on her as he pounded into her with a single-minded determination to make her cum on his cock. His circling thumb on her clit became a pinch, and Sally's fingers curled and she clawed the sheets under her. She felt herself skirting so close to the edge once again.  
  
"You gonna come for me, you MILF?" he groaned. He released her clit from his pinching fingers and rolled it against the pad of his thumb once again. She writhed and arched against him. Showing surprising amount of foresight, Matt put her other leg on his shoulder as well, and then reached forward to cover her mouth with his hand. She would have moaned so loud that it would have surely woken Paul.

"Oh yeah," he went on. “You're so fucking close. You like it hard, don't you?”  
  
Acting on one of his perverted ideas, he took one of her hands and moved it to her clitoris. Matt's thumb pressed on her fingers which increased pressure on her clit. It was so intense that her eyes almost watered. "Come on," he groaned. "Squeeze my cock. Fucking cum for me."  
  
Few seconds later, Sally lost it, her body bucked against him as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, and left her completely exhausted. Her orgasm doused his cock, balls and their fingers. His thumb was still pressing her clit, and she hissed as she pushed him off. Her clit was far too sensitive to be played with. He put her fingers in her mouth, making her taste her juices again.

He himself wasn’t far behind.  
  
"Fuck," Matt cursed. "I'm gonna fucking blow." His hips jerked, movements becoming erratic. Finally, he plunged his cock all the way inside her pussy.

He shuddered, his body tense as a bow. Sally felt his cock pulse and swell inside her. A harsh moan escape his lips, his breath strained as he jerked violently and blast after blast of his hot molten seed was deposited inside the soft folds of her cunt. It felt like a hot geyser had opened inside her.

A moment later, he removed her legs from his shoulders and collapsed on top of her, groaning in relief and satisfaction.

Sally felt breathless, but she didn't care. Her vagina ached, and she felt like she had been hit by a train. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week.

Matt raised himself back up onto his elbows and stared down at her with a lecherous smile. This was a new high in their relationship. He had creampied her for the first time, and that too in her shithead son's bed. The feeling was amazing.

He slowly removed his softened dick from inside her as he got to his knees. His thick semen slowly dropped on the sheet below, perfect. He devilishly put her panties back, somewhat trapping his jizz inside her.

He got up and used the bedsheet to wipe his cock. Not allowing Sally any rest, he grabbed her arm and pulled hard. Not having any choice, she let him guide her. He led them back to her bedroom. Paul was more or less in the same position when they had left. “What a fucking loser,” Matt thought.

He put her back on the bed and then placed his mouth to her ear. “No cleaning that Miss Jackson, you just go to sleep now. Oh! And don’t you dare wash those panties, I'll be back for them tomorrow.” He grabbed her nipples and twisted them hard and she had to bite her lower lip to prevent any sound from escaping.

“Goodnight Sally Jackson, my personal whore,” he whispered and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Life was good for Matt Sloan. He had been having the best sex of his life, the best part was it was all free! Ok maybe not the best part, nothing could beat the fact that the woman he was banging was Sally Jackson, the mother of his ‘enemy number one'. 

Here he was on her couch, surfing the net using her laptop. He had not been idle these past few weeks, infact he had gotten his claws deeper into her. All those hours spent watching crime dramas had paid off. He had been inspired by them to create a paper trail or rather an electronic trail. Tomayto, Tomahto. Using her own devices and accounts, he had sent explicit texts, pictures and videos to himself. Now, not only did she look like a willing participant, but also the seductress. She had no clue of what he was doing because he made sure to delete all of the explicit materials from her devices. In his opinion it was one of the best ideas he ever had. And who said watching all those cop shows was a waste of time. 

Ever since he had this idea, he had been taking more and more pictures and videos of her. She had at times complained but he had put her protests down by implied threats, and reassurances. The fact that she really didn’t have a choice helped, and he somehow convinced her that they were for his personal use. He also told her that he kept them in encrypted folders which was actually the truth. He also convinced her that he had nothing to gain by sharing them with others. 

That was more than two weeks ago. He made a breakthrough the previous day when, after days of coaxing, he convinced her to pose for photos and videos. It had been great, and the best part was that things were going to be better. His filthy imagination had struck and now he had loads of ideas to make the situation more fun.

As good as the camera on his phone was, he decided it was best that he got a proper camera. A good one, with a tripod. He would have to ask around for advice, maybe he could start with the losers in photography club at school?

So here he was doing some research of his own. “Damn,” he cursed as he accidentally closed the browser window. He reopened the browser again and went to view the history. He was about to click the topmost link when the bottom link got his attention. It had been opened the day before and it couldn’t have been viewed by anybody but Sally. Why the hell was she visiting porn sites? Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe she was redirected by an ad? God only knew how many of those were out there. He scrolled down to view the older pages. Interesting, it hadn’t been an accident. Somebody had been watching porn for a good amount of time. Was it Sally? It had to be, unless she had a visitor. The further he scrolled down, the more he was convinced that it had been Sally Jackson who was watching the porn. He clicked on a link. He started the video and muted it. Interesting, maybe he could try the stuff with her right now. 

He looked at the time. “Shit! I am going to be late,” he cursed. He had to leave, he couldn’t afford to miss the history test that day. Word would reach his father and then… He could always try the stuff later.

**Time Skip**

He hadn’t been able to see Sally for the past four days, but he hadn’t been able to forget the fact that she was regular porn watcher. If anything, this fact inspired new fantasies. Some of them were extremely wild even for him. And that was saying something. He didn’t know what, but he just had to do something about it.

It got so bad that it was all he could think about. All the daydreaming led him to an insane idea. An idea that he couldn’t get out of his head. For some very strong reasons he was reluctant to act on it.

He had ultimately decided to go through with it. It was like a voice in his head convinced him. He was reminded that he was doing this to Sally not just for his pleasure but also to take revenge of Percy 'Fucking' Jackson, and this was a great way to do it. This was a great way to degrade the mother of the guy he hated most. So in the end he came to a compromise. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him.

So here he was again, on her couch with her laptop. He just had a quickie with her at the kitchen counter. It had almost been like the first time he had screwed her all those months ago. Well there were differences ofcourse, her hand wasn’t stuck, there weren't any annoying protests, and he had busted a nut in her pussy this time.

Ever since he had gone through her medical records, he had been unloading inside of her most of the time. She had been using IUDs for almost a decade and a half now. So no pregnancy scares. He wasn’t really worried about STDs. There were just two of them. He had seen boxes of Durex whenever the schoolteacher was around.

He had time to put his plan into motion while she cleaned, and went back to whatever she had been doing before he had bent her over the counter.

He needed her email ID for this. After some consideration he decided that using her primary email ID wasn’t the best idea right now. He had to make a new ID. He filled in the details and chose sjhornymilf69@****.com as the ID. He needed a phone number to complete the process. Fortunately her phone was lying on the table in front of him. He filled her number and got an OTP, and soon he had a brand new email ID.

Next he went to a popular porn sharing site. Used the newly created email ID to sign-up. He was about to go to the next step when he realised that it would be for the best to not use Sally Jackson as the name. He needed to give her a 'stage name'. “What should it be? What should it be? He wondered.” Paula Jackson? Pauline Jackson? Sure that would be great way to insult Blowsfish, but the names didn’t feel right. “Hmmm what was her mother’s name?” He checked the pic of her birth certificate in his phone. “Estelle. Hmmm. Not bad. Just another way to degrade more of the Jackson family. So, Estelle Jackson? Nice, but not quite right. Maybe Estelle Sloan? Hmmm Estelle Sloane. Perfect, just perfect. So, Estelle Sloane it is.”

With that done, he started uploading nude pics of Sally Jackson. He uploaded couple of dozen pictures first. He had cropped the pictures to remove her face. So nobody should really be able to figure out her identity. He decided that it was enough for now, he'd uploaded new pics every few days. 

And Estelle Sloane the pornstar was born. Matt really had no idea just what he had started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.   
> Please review. Your suggestions are always welcome.

Matt Sloan was having the time of his life. His relationship with Sally Jackson had become even more interesting. Ever since he had secretly started posting nude pics of her on the net, he had a sense of constant euphoria. He was striking back at that prick Percy Jackson. Not only was he debauching the mother of his enemy but also humiliating her. He had been degenerating the Jackson family, they just didn’t know it yet, and if he had his way, the Jacksons would find out only when his revenge was absolute.

Speaking of revenge, Sally was becoming more compliant as days passed. Sure there were times when she showed reluctance, times when he saw the sparks of rebellion in her eyes, but such things were tapering off. Oh what would he give for the day when she became completely submissive, the day when she would come to him on her own accord. It may not be any day soon but it would come, he would make sure of it. He wanted it more than anything else he had ever wanted.

And that is what landed him in detention. He had become so involved in his schemes that he had ignored his schoolwork. So, here he was, bored out of his mind, still with another hour to go. He could have used the time to catch-up on his assignments, but he had no will to work on them. His mind was preoccupied with Sally Jackson. He had been thinking of ways to debauch her the next time he saw her, but without intending to he started to reminisce all the things he had done with her, to her.

There were two events in particular that were the highlights after that midnight session in Percy’s room. One of them was when he had walked in when she had been soaking the sun, naked in her balcony. That had explained the lack of tanlines on her body. That particular balcony was covered with green reflective windows. Good ones too, it was near impossible to look inside. To make things better, the position of the balcony itself was such that there were hardly any places to look inside even when the windows were open. That had been a fun day, especially when he had used copious amounts of tanning oil.

The other event was one which he was sure that he would remember as long as he lived. He hadn’t had a chance to talk about it with Sally. He wasn’t even sure if she remembered it or not. Afterall she was pretty stoned that day. If not, then he had videos, and boy oh boy they were great ones. They were so hot, that he had jacked off a dozen times in the past few days after watching them. It was without doubt his best blackmail material. He got so immersed in the memory that he started daydreaming.

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

****

It was a Friday evening. He had invited Nathan and Dan over. Dan had scored imported weed. He had two puffs of it after school and had known for sure that it was the best stuff he ever had. That had earned Dan the invitation to come over.

Nathan had been pestering him for weeks to have a party in his apartment. So, he figured why not? Atleast he brought drinks, and that too from his dad’s good stuff.

They smoked and drank for almost three hours, during which time they had gone through a lot of snacks. And still the munchies plagued them. After a lot of drunken arguments they had ordered some food. Some? That was an understatement, they could have had their stomachs full three times over.

After they had their fill, and a couple of joints between them, their drunken discussions led to the talk of how to make the night better. It was still relatively early and none of them had plans to go home. After a few disagreements, the only thing all three agreed upon was the need to have some girls over.

Now the only problem was that no girl with half-a-brain really liked to associate with either Dan or Matt. That was after the fact that they came from really rich families. Everybody knew they were trouble, and they didn’t even have the badboy thing going, instead they were just creepy. So the girls stayed clear. Hence the need for paid women.

They tried calling Eddie but he didn’t pickup. They tried a few other contacts but that too didn’t go anywhere.

“Mannn… I’llll get the numbrr of the… the next whooorre I fuuck,” Nathan slurred.

So they just sat there thinking of a solution.

Maybe he was too stoned, or maybe it was something else, Matt didn’t know. It was as if he was on autopilot.

He already had his phone out and suddenly for no reason at all he started scrolling through the lastest pics, a lot of which featured Sally Jackson, or was it Estelle Sloane? He grinned at the thought. The latest pics were of a ‘photoshoot’. It had been a few days ago, he had got her a top and a skirt which were a few sizes too small. He had her wear those, over a sexy lingerie set. It was teal blue lace set which accentuated her curves. He had also insisted on make-up. He made her wear black high-heels to complete the look.

The result had been WOW! How he was able to go through the entire photoshoot was a mystery to him? With her looking so hot, and on top of it making sexy expressions and poses at his demand, which had included sultry smiles, and a prolonged striptease.

After the 'acting' part was over, he put the camera on tripod in video mode, and then literally pounced on her. He had been so horny that day. They had multiple sessions that day, spanning many hours. Needless to say, he had run her ragged. He would have spent the night but Blowsfish had been due. So, he left 20 mins before the limp-dicked school teacher arrived.

Coming back to the present, he sent her a few pics and ordered her to come upstairs, wearing those clothes and makeup. He ordered her to leave whatever she was doing and join him, or else…

He hoped that the threat would have the desired effect.

This wouldn’t be her first time at his place. Infact the first time had been spontaneous. They happened to be taking the elevator. With them being alone and no cameras, he had groped her rather forcefully. She tried to stop him because Paul had been at her place. A fact that angered him. So he had all but dragged her to his place, and fucked her hard. And to make things better, he had sent her back without her underwear. They weren’t anything fancy, infact it had been a plain cream coloured bra, and simple brown panties. Now that he thought about it, he had quite a few of her undergarments in this very apartment. Maybe he should get her sexier replacements? She wasn’t very rich afterall, and he could afford it. Hmmm, new lingerie would be good for future photoshoots.

Well, his threat worked and she was knocking his door under 20 mins. He excused himself and went to the door. When he looked at her he was a bit confused and angry. She was all made-up but was wearing an loose ankle length nightgown.

Before he could berate her, she explained, “Mrs. Collins was in the hallway, I couldn’t come wearing those in front of her.”

Instead of explaining any further, she took off the nightgown carefully. She was wearing what she was supposed to. Good. He didn’t say a word, just motioned her to get inside.

He closed the door and saw that she had taken a seat on the sofa. Before he could say anything she asked, “is there someone else here?” Clearly she had heard Dan and Nathan’s stoned babbling.

“Ahh…hnnn,” he replied lazily.

She looked at him in panic and her voice reflected it, “are you drunk? Please not this. I'll do anything. I've done everything you’ve asked me. We can’t let anybody else know about us. Please. I'll be ruined,” she pleaded in a low voice. Please I awffffff.”

He grabbed her mouth and squeezed it to stop her futile pleas. With a crazed look on his face, and his voice a low growl he replied, “listen here you whore, I tell you what to do and you do it. I’m in no mood for your complaints. So you better be a good slut and serve me and my buddies. You always end up enjoying my young dick, today you are going to get two more.”

He paused for a moment and switched tactics, “ you wanna go home? So go. Just know this, for all those two know right now is that you are some whore that I hired. Right now you give us a good time, enjoy yourself, and leave. Nobody else will know about us. But if you go home, I'll post all the pics and videos online. I'll send them to all your contacts. I'll have it spread in Goode High. Then I'll come down to your place with those two and we’ll fuck you, and we’ll be loud enough for the whole building to know how much of a slut you are. You hear me!?”

She could only nod, keeping tears at bay. His threats striking fear into her heart. She knew that she was in his complete grasp. She had been for a while now.

The twisted, corrupted part of her mind whispered that maybe she would enjoy this experience. She had gotten hot when she saw men gangbang a woman in porn. This was her chance to experience it.

He grabbed her arm which broke her out of her reverie. “We gonna have a problem?” he questioned rhetorically.

She just looked down in submission and shame. Satisfied with her demeanor, he told her, “just do what is asked and it will be all good.”

He then led her to the 'party-room'. “Hey guys!” he got their attention, and continued, “this is Sally, she is our entertainment for the night.”

Dan and Nathan cheered.

“She looks damn fine,” Nathan complimented as he inspected her top to bottom.

“Damn right!” Dan agreed.

“How did you get her? Eddie wasn’t taking our calls.” Nathan asked.

Matt shrugged, “a new guy.”

“What new guy?” Nathan questioned further.

“Who gives a shit! All I care is that we have a very fine looking woman,” an annoyed Dan interjected.

That was the end of that discussion.

“Come here babe”, Nathan motioned her to sit beside him.

She joined him and Dan on the big sofa, they made space for her between them, grins never leaving their faces.

Dan checked her out and noticed the ring on her finger. “Hey is that an engagement ring? Looks a bit pricy,” he queried.

She didn’t say anything. How could she?

However, Matt was smirking, and it was a cruel smirk. “Yeah it is,” he answered mockingly.

“Hmmm,” Dan shrugged.

Matt continued, “you wanna know why she’s doing this? That’s simple, she is getting together the money for the honeymoon!”, he ridiculed.

The others laughed mirthfully.

“You know what.. babe we’re gonna screw you so good, that you’ll forget all about him and take us on the honeymoon,” Nathan mocked between his laughs.

Matt joined them, but his laughter was full of derision. Sally did the only thing she could do, kept her head down and suffer the insult without protest.

There was a pause after their laughter ended. Nathan broke it, “well let’s look at the merchandise,” he grinned and winked lecherously while he groped her breasts.

He played with them for a few seconds, “real nice, they seem real, are they?” He asked.

She nodded lightly, but it was Matt who replied, “yeah they are real. I'll bet they are the best pair you've ever seen.”

“Yeah? Maybe we should get them out of those clothes,” Dan joined in.

“Relax, there no rush. We have the whole night to ourselves. Tell you what, she’s got a few more surprises that you'll love,” Matt stalled him.

They both looked intrigued, but it was Nathan who asked, “like what?”

“Won’t be much of a surprise if you know what it is. Trust me you'll love it when it happens,” Matt assured them.

“Oh how rude of us! Matt, bro why don’t you make a drink for her,” Nathan said sarcastically.

They all chuckled and then Matt made her a rather large drink. Before he offered it to her, he put a few drops of something in it without alerting the others. He put the drink on the table in front of her. She hesitated a bit.

It was all Nathan needed to crack another joke, “whats the matter? You don’t drink? You pregnant or something?”

The boys howled with laughter, while she lowered her head in shame and humiliation.

“Awww don’t look so sad. If you really want it, I'll put a bun in your oven,” he mocked her further. That resulted in more laughs.

She tried to ignore them and shakily took a sip.

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Matt egged her on. He was eager to see the effects of his extra ingredient.

She took a few more sips and tried to relax. While Matt and Nathan were drinking from their own glasses, Dan lit a new joint. He took a couple of drags and offered it to Sally, who hesitated even more this time. She had only tried the stuff once and that was a long time ago.

“Oh come on, you've never had one of these before? You must be the cleanest whore ever. This is great stuff,” Dan remarked.

“Its imported,” Matt grinned.

Dan turned her towards him and looked her in the eye. “You just inhale,” was all he said before he took a particularly long drag and blew the smoke at her nose and mouth. She tried to turn away but he held her. Remembering Matt's earlier threats, she complied and inhaled the smoke.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it,” he encouraged her and handed her the joint. She took it and brought it to her lips tentatively. She took a small drag.

“Oh come on, that was too short! Take another one, much bigger one this time,” Nathan goaded. She did as was asked.

“Yeah! That’s more like it! This is great stuff, you’ll see soon,” Matt joined in.

She took another drag and passed it to Nathan. While the others finished the joint, she finished her drink. Soon enough, the drink and the weed started taking effect. She became more relaxed, her inhibitions lowered amongst other things. The corrupt, lustful voice in her head became stronger as the effects of drugs and alcohol sapped her will.

After another round of drinks, Dan pulled her on his lap. He started playing with her boobs while grinding his crotch on hers. She was responding to his ministrations more than she normally would have.

Matt was grinning devilishly. The extra ingredient had taken effect. He hadn’t been sure of its authenticity till then. He had been told that it increased sensitivity in a woman’s body. He had observed carefully as Dan played with her, she was especially responsive when he touched certain areas. He hoped it lasted long, he was going to have so much fun!

Meanwhile Dan decided to take things to the next level. He got Sally off his lap and onto her knees. She understood what he wanted, and began undoing his belt. She unbuttoned pulled the jeans, and his briefs down. His cock sprang out and saluted her. Soon he was naked waist down.

“So what do you think?” he asked her.

“Its big!!” she replied and licked her lips. “It’s big.” She repeated, as she stroked it. Well she wasn’t really lying, he was almost an inch longer than Matt, and was certainly bigger than Paul. It excited her subconsciously.  
  
“Why don’t you give that cock a little taste, babe.”  
  
She nodded and ran her tongue across the underside of his shaft and worked it all the way to the tip. He moaned as she lapped up the precum with her tongue.  
  
  
“MMMMM,” he moaned in approval. “You like it? You think it’s yummy?! Show me how much you like!” He grunted in pleasure.

Before anything else could happen Nathan interjected, “this slut is wearing too many clothes, get her out of them.”

“Yeah, do that,” Matt agreed.

Sally took her top off, her hard nipples could be clearly seen through her lacy bra. The teal blue bra did wonders for her already amazing jugs. They wolf whistled in appreciation. A part of her was genuinely pleased by the compliments.

She was about to take her bra off when Nathan stopped her. He went to her and popped her tits out of the bra-cups instead of removing the sexy garment. He was unable to resist the temptation and started mauling them, he paid special attention to her nipples, twisting and pinching them. Her response due to the heightened sensitivity only got them harder.

Deciding to have more fun, he ordered her on the sofa. Dan adjusted himself on the sofa, legs spread. His left leg was straightened and completely touching the backrest, while his other leg was down. His back was supported partially by the backrest and partially by the armrest.

Sally took off her shoes and moved on the sofa. Her mouth went to Dan's pole, her boobs hung in the air, while her ass was in the air.

Suuuck it bitch.” Dan said and pushed his cock in her mouth. It only half went in as she tried to resist by pushing him back. He caught her silky hair and tried to push the full length of his cock into her mouth. He wasn’t totally successful but most of his his tool was now in her mouth. He could feel her wet warm saliva on his cock and it felt like heaven. He gave her time to adjust before he mercilessly skull-fucked her.

Then he started moving slowly in & out of her mouth. She herself started sucking his cock as she realised that it was in the best interest of her throat if she made him cum quickly.

“Mmmhhm Mmhm hmm,” he moaned and grunted. He then put his cock deep into her mouth. He was quite horny by now which made him forceful. His cock was hitting her throat with every thrust. After a while there was no resistance from her.

Meanwhile Nathan got behind her and snaked a hand up her skirt. He found her panty covered crotch and grinned widely. “This bitch is wet and getting wetter.” Nathan told them giddily. He bunched her skirt at the waist, pushed the panty to one side and then inserted two of his fingers in her steaming love-hole. He moved them around.

“Uuummmmnn” She moaned.

He would have gone down on her but her being a whore, he didn’t feel like licking the pussy. Who knew just how many Johns had taken her for a ride that day alone?

On the other end, she then took Dan's cock down into her throat. He grabbed her by the hair and guided her head back and forth. She swirled her tongue around as she moved up and down his dick. He began thrusting his hips more frantically as he got nearer to his release. His balls smacked her chin with every thrust. He pulled her head, and thrust harder.  
  
“AGGGHH GHHHAHHA,” she choked on his cock, but he didn’t relent. The sounds she made choking on his dick only turned him on more.   
  
“Keep chocking on that cock, you whore. I wanna cum in that slutty mouth.”

She moaned on his dick in pleasure as Nathan continued playing with her body. “Amazing,” was all he said as he grabbed her tits and worked on them.  
  
“Oh yeah. You have amazing tits babe,” he complimented in a husky tone.

He slowly kept mauling her huge boobs and made his way to her nipples. He slowly took her grape sized nipples and started pinching and twisting them.

Her eyes went wide with pleasure.

To quicken his release, she cupped his balls. That set him off and he pulled her head to shove his cock as deep as it could possibly go. He held it there and started shooting off a huge load in the back of her throat.  
  
“AGGGGHHHLLLHGHGHHGHH” She choked and coughed.  
  
“UHHHHHH YEEEAHHHHH OHHHH” He grunted.  
  
He held her head there until he finished. Most of his cum seeped out of the sides of her mouth and dripped down her chin. He pulled out his cum and spit covered cock, and she gasped for air.  
  
“OMFG! That was awesome Dan cried out in elation. The

He took his fingers and wiped his cum off her face and put it back in her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean, after a little hesitation.  
  


“You like this, don’t you? You slut. You like getting dicked by young cocks,” Nathan mocked.

“Yeahhh. She likes it alright. I bet she would do this for free. Talk about a job you like, getting paid to do what you love,” Dan added.

Matt hadn’t been idle. While the others were busy with carnal activities, he had used his camera to record them. The focus had been on Sally ofcourse.

Before Nathan could have his turn, he pulled Sally by her arm and led her to the his bedroom. He ignored the exclamations and protests of others, and started talking his clothes off, and told her to do the same.

“Hey! It’s my turn!,” Nathan argued.

“You had your chance. You should have taken it on the sofa,” Matt replied in annoyance. “Now wait till I’m done with her!” He added a bit aggressively. That made Nathan back off, albeit reluctantly.

Matt pushed her on the bed. She landed on her stomach, giving him an excellent view of that delicious ass. His cock was so hard that the tip had turned slightly purple. There was a fire in his eyes, fire born from lust, he was going to make this a night to remember.

Sally groaned as she felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her over. Her eyes traveled down, his cock seemed bigger today. The fat tip already wet from precum.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you’ll be sore for days,” he grunted lustfully as he put a condom on. He would have preferred to do it raw but appearances needed to be kept.

He grabbed her ankles and placing them up on his shoulders. His eyes darted to the sides, and saw Nathan and Dan grinning as they watched the show, slowly rubbing their cock. He grinned as he had an idea. He pushed her knees to her shoulders and called out, “hey guys some help here.”

At their questioning looks, he elucidated with excitement, “why don’t you guys take a leg each. Let’s spread her apart!”

They both grinned, and quickly did that. Sally was stretched to her limits but it was really a sight.

“She must be into yoga,” Dan blurted out.

“Yeah, really hot yoga,” Nathan added.

“Maybe she’s doing it for her fiance. She must really love him, or does she now?” He commented and laughed maliciously.

That started another round of laughs, and she reddened with shame.

A few seconds later, Matt took his throbbing dick and angled it up against her weeping cunt.

"You're gonna remember this day for the rest of your life." he smirked a bit cruelly as he stared into her blue eyes.

He stared rubbing his incredibly hard dick on her pussy. The teasing was too much for her, the smoking and the drinking eroded whatever inhibitions she had and turned her into a wanton slut. All she wanted was to get fucked. Her wide spread position left her in no position to wriggle, all she could do was grab his shoulders tight as he teased her sensitive clit.

"Mmmh!" She groaned in pleasure, her body felt extra-sensitive for some reason. Matt grinned as he realised what it was.

After what felt like an eternity, the hard cock finally started sinking into her well lubricated hole. Matt moaned in pleasure, using the lubrication to quickly push himself even deeper.

Sally breathed heavily, her toes curled as she felt every bit of his cock entering her. She felt a little embarrassed as she felt her release coming, just from his cock entering her.

With a grunt of pleasure he bottomed out, his heavy balls against her butt. He enjoyed the feeling of being buried inside of her.

That did it for Sally. Her extra sensitivity, Nathan’s earlier ministrations and Matt's meat-pole in her proved too much for her. Her dam broke. She started squirting.

Matt realised what was happening and laughed. He removed his cock from her pussy and practically screamed to others, “HEY LOOK!”

They watched with wide eyes as she squirted a bucket. Dan and Nathan were utterly fascinated and remained speechless for a while.

“Wow! I've never seen a squirter for real,” Nathan exclaimed.

“Me neither,” Dan joined in.

Matt grinned at them, “I told you she was full of surprises. The best part, she’s ours for the night.”

“Awesome…Wow…. Sweet..” Dan and Nathan bellowed in excitement and joy.

And that was the start of their little game called 'Who can make Sally squirt the most'. This game of theirs led to Sally having the most number of orgasms she ever had in a single night.

Giving her no respite, entered her again and went balls deep.

"Oh!" She moaned as he went inside her again, the bulbous head running right over many sensitive spots inside of her.

"Don’t worry slut, me and my buddies are gonna make you feel this good allllll night long." he grinned, as he withdrew and pushed right back in, scraping all her sensitive spots.

"Aaaahhhhmmm …mmm!" She moaned again, making him smile.

"What did I tell you? There’s a lot more to come, and you’ll love all of it!" He told her cockily.

She blushed bright red, feeling humiliated over how well her body seemed to respond to minimal stimulation.

She avoided his eyes as some part of her was still the woman who was a good mother, and a fiance of a good man. Still her body betrayed her again and again.

She was behaving like a complete whore, and she was actually enjoying the attention the young boys were giving her, but there was no way she was going to admit that. Even if it was starting to feel really good, perhaps better than she ever had.

Her earlier orgasm made sure that her love-hole was well lubricated, and with Matt's thick cock pumping her, all that lubrication was leaking out, making a very loud slurping sound. The boys seemed to love the sound.

She was completely helpless, having no say in any of it, only able to moan as he plunged that rock-hard cock into her vagina over and over again. For some reason that feeling of helplessness only made her wetter.

She looked up, he grinned at her as her inner walls started to contract and he clearly recognized the signs of her approaching orgasm.

"Aaaahhhhh! Oh gods! Oh gods! Hnnnnn!” she panted.

"Are you going cum again Sally?" Matt asked innocently.

She didn’t respond, just continued moaning in pleasure.

"This one’s a total slut bro." Nathan told Matt.

“Yeah, she’s enjoying this way too much. Are you sure she is into this for money? I bet this is her idea of fun, getting paid is the bonus,” Dan added.

“Yeah, sure,” Matt said as he gave her a degrading look to humiliate her even more.

She tried to protest, but all that came out of her mouth was a whorish moan. Matt sped up his thrusts, slamming his heavy balls into her ass.

"Aaaaahhh!" She gasped, feeling the orgasm rising from the depths to the surface. She squirted her love juice on Matt's cock.

"There it is!" Matt gloated, as he continued drilling into her with hard, fast thrusts, giving her no chance to recover. He himself wasn’t far behind, her tightened pussy doing the trick.

"I'm..mmm.. I'm gonna…. BLOW!!" he crowed, and sheathed his cock inside her to the hilt.

Even in her post orgasmic bliss she felt his cock expand as his thick creamy load traveled from his balls, down the shaft before exploding. Matt groaned as he shot jet after jet of his seed into her pussy, well the condom really. A subconscious part of her was disappointed, she had become so used to him either finish on her or in her that she felt something was missing. Ofcourse she’d never say it out loud because she was more afraid of what that meant to her, rather than him becoming even more insufferable.

He collapsed on top of her, and her bent position wasn’t doing her any favours, but Matt showed no signs of moving, merely gasping for air and making small humping motions to make sure that he unloaded every last drop out of his balls.

He got up after a few moments and slowly withdrew his cock out of her. “You can let go now guys. Thanks for the assist,” he told them. They hadn’t let go of her legs throughout the whole thing, something that had increased the pleasure of their coupling. The huge amount of semen in the condom indicated towards that as well. He tied it up and threw it in the waste basket.

To degrade her even further, he took his cock to her lips and ordered mockingly, “why don’t you clean it and give it a big sloppy kiss as a thank you for the wonderful orgasms it gave you.”

With resignation, she did what was asked, while the guys grinned and chuckled at her further degradation.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Now’s your chance. I'll bet your balls are blue,” Matt joked at Nathan.

Nathan's smiled widely as he sat comfortably with his back resting on the backrest. He used his index finger to motion her to come to him and then ordered, “on your hands and knees you slut!”

She went to him and he motioned to his dick. She sighed inwardly and brought her face to his cock. He jerked and his cock slapped her cheek. Unsurprisingly the boys howled with laughter.

"Now bitch, why don't you give it a kiss? I promise it'll make you feel even better than Matt" he winked suggestively.

"OOO….uggghhh," was all that came out of her mouth as he pushed his cock, and groaned as his slick cock popped into her mouth. Sally was caught completely by surprise. The sudden thick salty taste in her mouth was different from Matt’s. Having no other choice, she used her tongue, ran it over the fat mushroom head that was right on it.

"Just like that Sally" he grunted as even more pre-cum came out. Seeing no alternative, she swallowed it, felt the hot liquid flow down her throat and coating her insides. She had barely swallowed it when she felt her mouth filling up again. He was releasing more pre-cum than Matt did.

"Time to go deeper." Nathan growled as he grabbed her head and started to pump his hips against her face.

"Mmmgh!" She protested, feeling the slick cock bump against the back of her throat, she tried to resist by pushing herself against his thighs but her strength was pitiful compared to his. Meanwhile Dan joined in the fun by using his fingers on her clit. The dual assault left her out of options besides to endure as Nathan's cock stretched her jaw wider than Matt’s ever had.

Dan's continued ministrations were making her moan, something which Nathan seemed to greatly appreciate. Hoping to get it over with faster she started running her tongue over his smooth tip, teasing the slit that was constantly leaking his musky taste into her mouth.

"Mmm, that's good slut. Now take it deep,” he grunted and pushed against her throat even harder. Panicking she swallowed as deeply as she could. Her gag reflex kicked in as she tried to fight the fat cock lodged in her mouth.

"Ahhh." he moaned when her lips reached the very root of his shaft, her chin resting against his balls. Her throat convulsed around his shaft, something he enjoy greatly.

Before she ran out of air, he slowly pulled her back, his slick cock slipping back out between her lips, drool and precum dripping down her chin. Sally sucked in a deep breath when her throat finally got unblocked. She braced herself as he pummeled into her mouth again. Nathan grinned as he slowly sped up, using her mouth like a cocksleeve.

"Your mouth is perfect,” he groaned, "it's like it was custom-made for my cock. What do you think Sally?”

Sally was ofcourse in no position to answer, she was too busy trying to focus on her breathing. At least she was getting used to his cock, and even her gag reflex seemed to have vanished. It was by no means comfortable. She knew that her jaw and throat would be sore as hell by the next day.

She felt even more humiliated when, while still choking on Nathan’s cock, she cummed again due to Dan's fingering. It was something that really amused the teenage boys.

"Get ready slut! You’re about to be spit-roasted!." he grinned, his eyes looking behind her.

Her eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen. She felt a condom covered penis pressing against her wet pussy. She tensed at the thought of having two cocks inside her at the same time. She desperately tried to relax, this was new territory for her, she only ever had had one on one sex.

She suddenly felt the cock head push into her cunt. She tried to control her breathing but the fat meat-pole in her mouth put a stop to that. She tensed again, not knowing what to expect from this uncharted territory.

Oblivious to her inner struggles, Dan pushed his cock further inside. She groaned around Nathan's cock, at least grateful that he had slowed down his pace for this.

Dan's cock was the longest and thickest of the three, not by much but still. It invaded her wet pussy, as she gasped and slurped around the cock that was plundering her throat. Soon, she finally felt Dan's cock coming to a stop. She sighed in relief when Dan cheered, "That’s all of it! Well done Sally!" He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red handprint.

The sudden pain made her groan, something that surprisingly sent a jolt of pleasure through her. That confused her, it was painful, and yet for some reason there was a part of her that felt really good. When Dan spanked her again, and again, she felt it even stronger. This new sensation overwhelmed her and she cummed yet again.

"Oooh! She likes it rough!" Dan grinned.

Her mind was still clouded by the pleasure from the release to process the statement, but when he spanked her next, another jolt of pleasure went through her body.

The teen started thrusting his dick. He started slow, but gradually increased the pace, making her feel even better. Her inner walls clamped around his manhood every time Dan thrust inside, it was one the best sensations that he ever had. He took things to the next level by taking his fingers to her clit, and then proceeded to masterfully manipulate the sensitive bundle of nerves. That was all it took, and she felt another orgasm building inside of her.

Sally had rarely, if ever felt this much pleasure. It was threatening to overwhelm her every time Dan slammed his cock inside. She hastily grabbed Nathan's hips, trying to keep her senses, when she reached yet another release and started squirting jets of fem-cum around Dan’s rod.

Dan groaned in pleasure when her pussy strangled his cock and her juices drenched his balls. Not showing any mercy signs of, he continued fucking her, which resulted in extending her orgasm until the point she thought she would pass out.

"Shit! Gonna blow" Nathan grunted and slammed his cock balls deep in her mouth. The first blast of jizz was huge. She gagged and almost choked before she started swallowing the salty essence. She could feel it traveling down her throat straight into her stomach.

Nathan was nowhere near done, he unloaded jet after jet of his baby batter, forcing her to swallow. It went on for a while as it was the biggest load of cum she had ever swallowed. Nathan himself was surprised, even with him being so high, he could tell that this was his largest load ever.

She was extremely grateful when he finally pulled out.

"Man that was great! She’s an expert in giving head." he panted in exhaustion.

"I hear you bro!" Dan grunted, speeding up even further.

Sally was too far gone respond. The truth was that she was thoroughly enjoying herself, loving every moment of her first gangbang. She could no longer claim to be an unwilling participant. Infact she was pushing her hips back against the amazing cock inside her love-hole.

Now that her mouth was free, Sally was free to moan in pleasure. Her moans were music to their ears, the kind of music that egged him on to fuck her harder. Even better were the lewd squelching sounds that came out of her weeping cunt when Dan's condom covered cock went in and came out.

Suddenly Dan's breathing became uneven, his thrusts frantic. He was no longer playing with her clit, just focused on drilling her cunt. She knew what that meant and she prepared herself for it.

His pace increased to the point that she feared that she might break, but that didn’t happen. He grunted rather loudly, as his grip on her hips became stronger, and then he buried his cock balls deep inside her steaming tunnel.

With another grunt, he blasted a massive load of hot cum inside her pussy. She could feel his cock twitching repeatedly as more of his semen shot from his meat-pole.

Dan breathed heavily as his dick stopped spurting. He slowly pulled it out of her. The condom contained an impressive amount of cum.

He let her go and she collapsed on the bed, waiting for the fun to continue….

**_FLASHBACK END_ **

****

The fun certainly continued, infact it went on for long after it. After quite a few rounds, they all took a break. It was an energy draining activity afterall. They had more food. And at Nathan’s insistence more drinks too.

Matt was feeling particularly sadistic that day. So when Sally had gone to the bathroom, he brought out a tablet of viagra for each of them.

Matt had woken the next morning with Sally nowhere to be found. He figured that she went home. He was a bit panicked then, he had wondered what had come over him when he decided to share Sally with them. He wanted her all for himself. He was greatly relieved when he discovered both Dan and Nathan had blacked out.

Later that evening when he was all alone, he started going through the recordings. What none of them except Matt knew was that he had installed secret cameras all over the house. It had been to accumulate more blackmail material. Looking through the footage got him hard. This was undeniable proof that Sally Jackson was a total slut, she had begged to fucked harder many times.

He'd cherish this one for the rest of his life. Maybe burn it on a DVD and send it to Sally as a Christmas present.

Sally Jackson remembered the whole thing, infact she remembered it vividly. It was as if some force wanted her to never forget the whole thing.

The teens had run her ragged due to their raging boners. There was a point when she was secretly impressed by their prowess, never realising the truth behind it.

The boys were unrelenting and rough on her. There were also times when she thought that she might pass out, but everytime she came close, she rallied. It was as if some outside force did not want her to faint, wanted her to get the full experience.

They all did pass out at some point. It was late in the morning when Sally woke up, she was the first one. It was rather embarrassing for her to find herself sharing the bed with three boys Percy’s age.

Matt’s cock was still inside her and they had been cuddling. She didn’t have a long time to feel disgusted with herself as she felt the soreness. Her pussy and mouth were had never been so sore before. She had removed his cock from her pussy only to realise that he wasn’t wearing a condom. She pushed the thought aside and quietly got dressed and went home. She thanked the gods that atleast the boys didn’t wake up.

She had spent the day in introspection. On one hand she was panicked. This part of her was in full on self loathing mode. It had been like that since this all began that fateful day in the kitchen. She still cursed herself for her stupidity, still cursed herself for her lack of courage, for enjoying this so much, and many more such things.

What was even more alarming was the fact that this part of her was growing weaker each day. There were times when she looked in the mirror and was unable to recognise the person in it.

Then there was the other part, the deviant part, the corrupt part. It was growing stronger. It wanted her to do more, to be more promiscuous, to be wilder… In short to be more of a slut.

The thing was that she had already started to be more of a slut.


End file.
